Harry Potter and the Core of Neptune
by Racer of Lightning
Summary: Harry and his friends are witnesing strage things in the sky. And these things aren't quite right right. He may just have to go to another planet to stop them....
1. An Unsually Short Summer

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start. There was a loud banging noise on his door.  
  
"Come on boy! Get up!" It was his Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry couldn't think of one reason that she would be waking him up this early; the clock read 5:14 am. He quickly put on his glasses and his clothes and simply walked down the stairs. He was in no rush.  
  
"Hurry up!" His aunt barked at him.  
  
"Coming." Harry replied in the middle of a yawn.  
  
"Moooom! WHY did you get us up so early?!" His.plump.cousin Dudley was now trudging down the stairs behind him creating a loud THUMP with every step.  
  
He continued, "It's MY birthday and I want to sleep in!"  
  
"Well." His mother gave him a warm look ".your father and I have gotten you a big surprise!"  
  
" You did?" Dudley's face looked considerably brighter at the mention of a surprise.  
  
" Yes, as a matter of fact we did!" Uncle Vernon interrupted "We.are going on a vacation for the rest of the summer!"  
  
"A vacation?" Dudley looked a bit skeptical "Where?"  
  
"To the beach!"  
  
Harry then snorted as he tried to imagine Dudley in a pair of swim trunks.  
  
Dudley then folded his arms in disgust. Seeing this Aunt Petunia then added "But-but we can also go other places nearby as well!"  
  
"Like an amusement park?" Dudley was sniffing now, trying to do a sort of fake cry.  
  
"Yes! Yes of course" Aunt Petunia added in a hurry.  
  
Uncle Vernon quickly added "And Harry, you will not be coming."  
  
Harry was not at all surprised by this.  
  
"Your.friends.the Weasels or something. " He sounded like he had a very hard time saying the word 'friends' ".have contacted us and have offered for you to stay at their house for the rest of the summer. They have said that they will be coming our normal way."  
  
Harry nearly fainted with relief. He was not going to stay with Mrs. Figg!  
  
Indeed he had received a letter from Ron a couple weeks ago saying that his parents were trying to contact his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Now! Hurry up and eat breakfast! We have to catch the plane!"  
  
Harry quickly gulped down his single egg and ran back up the stairs to get his things. This was great! He would be staying at Ron's for the rest of the summer! And so early in the summer to!  
  
With not much to carry Harry was back downstairs in fifteen minutes. He settled himself down on his trunk and peered out the window. Shortly the peace was disturbed by a whine from the kitchen.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE ARE MY OTHER PRESANTS?!"  
  
"Well Dudley they're packed in one of our suitcases so you can open them at the hotel."  
  
"BUT I WANT THEM NOW!!!!!"  
  
Just then the honking of a horn coming from the road distracted Harry. He could see four red heads in side a green van.  
  
"The Weaslys are here!" Harry yelled. The screaming in the kitchen immediately stopped, for Dudley had just run up the stairs to hide.  
  
Mr. Weasly, Fred, George, and Ron got out of their car just as Harry, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked out of the house.  
  
"Hello there!" Called Mr. Weasly's cheerful voice  
  
"Good day." Uncle Vernon grunted.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron walked up to him. "How's your summer been?"  
  
"Fantastic, Ron." A grin spread over Harry's face and they laughed.  
  
"Well Harry, better load up." Said Mr. Weasly, sensing the uncomfortableness in Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.  
  
Fred and George helped Harry stuff his belongings into the trunk. Then Harry looked back up at the house. He could see Dudley's pudgy little face peeking out of the window. Fred had obviously noticed him too.  
  
"Nice to see you again Dudley!" He called up to him.  
  
Dudley immediately shut the window and closed the curtains as Fred and George started sniggering.  
  
Seeing that Fred and George were starting to fool around Mr. Weasly said, "Well we better get a move on. Every body get in! Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."  
  
"Bye" Harry added.  
  
"Bye." Uncle Vernon grunted so Harry could barely hear him.  
  
Then they all got into the van and drove off. It felt good to be leaving number four Privet Drive Harry thought, very good. 


	2. At the Burrow

Chapter2  
  
"So Harry, have you had a good summer?" Mr. Weasly asked about five minutes into the car ride.  
  
"Er.yeah Mr. Weasly, it's been.umm.great." Harry replied while exchanging a grin with Ron.  
  
"So, what did you do all summer?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I'm just glad the Dursleys allowed me to let Hedwig out at night" He shot a glance back at Hedwig who was riding in her cage in the back seat. Harry thought she looked just as happy as he did to get away from the Dursleys.  
  
The rest of the trip was made in silence (probably because every one felt car sick from Mr. Wesley's driving), with the exception of Fred or George's occasional comment on Dudley.  
  
About an hour later they reached the Weasley's house, The Burrow. Soon they pulled up into the driveway and everybody got out and stretched.  
  
"Your lucky we came to get you Harry. We had to get up at four o' clock." George said while yawning.  
  
"Why did you come then? Couldn't you have just let you dad and Ron go?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
"Nah." George pulled what looked like a canary cream out of his pocket "Couldn't pass up the chance. Too bad he didn't come out of the house.  
  
Just then Mrs. Weasly came running out of the house.  
  
"Harry!" She screamed, "It's so nice to see you again!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasly." Harry called back.  
  
"Come in, come in!" She said to all of them "Percy and Ginny are inside."  
  
"And Hermione's coming in a week." Rod added to Harry.  
  
Inside Ginny and Percy were sitting at the table.  
  
"Hello Harry." Percy walked up to him and extended a stiff hand "It's very nice to see you again."  
  
"Erm.Nice to see you too." Harry replied taking him hand.  
  
"Why don't you all sit down and have something to eat, you must be starved!" Mrs. Weasly was now bustling around in the kitchen, her wand out, cooking. Everybody took their seats and started eat their waffles. After breakfast they went out for a short walk in the back yard but a rouge gnome who came out to terrorize them when they walked past its hole interrupted this quite quickly. Before long it was time for lunch. When Harry and Ron came in only Fred and George were there hovering over a particular bowl of soup.  
  
"What are you to up too?" Ron asked them.  
  
George was quick to reply, "Nothing, just helping mum get lunch ready. She's made soup!"  
  
Just then everybody else arrived and took their seats.  
  
"Fred, George, would you pass out the soup?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
Fred replied, "Sure thing mum!" He had a slight grin on his face and Harry suspected that Mrs. Weasly had done the exactly wrong thing because they had given that particular bowl of soup to Percy. Soon all the bowls of soup were passed out and every body was eating, Harry and Ron were picky through some suspicious looking vegetables and crackers. Finally Percy ate a spoonful of soup with a large piece of cracker in it and soon after.*POOF*.he had turned into a canary.  
  
Fred leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Well, we had to do something with that extra cream!"  
  
After that the week flew by with nothing else that exciting.  
  
***  
  
On Sunday right on time Hermione arrived with her neatly kept trunk and Crookshanks in her arms.  
  
"Hello!" She greeted them.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Ron and Harry said back.  
  
"So anything happen that I missed?"  
  
"No, except Fred and George turned Percy into a canary. That's about it. I think he deserved it though. He's got to lighten up." Ron had a grin on his face.  
  
"Canary cream?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Now Harry and Hermione were grinning. " They've got to clean up after the ghoul for the rest of the summer!" (There were two weeks left in the summer) "So you should hear explosions coming from the attic instead. That ghoul breaks stuff all the time!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Then this should be an interesting two weeks."  
  
After Hermione was settled in Ginny's room they let Crookshanks out to chase some gnomes for Mrs. Weasly. Then they sat on the porch and talked.  
  
"So nothing strange happed to you Harry?" Hemione asked him.  
  
"No." He replied looking skeptical "Were you expecting something?"  
  
"Well, you usually wake up with odd dreams or your scar hurting."  
  
"It is true." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well nothing happened." Harry knew it was true that every summer he usually did wake up with his scar hurting for one reason of another but he was not going to admit that.  
  
"Alright." Hermione looked a little unsure of whether to believe him or not.  
  
It was now almost seven o' clock and getting dark.  
  
"Hey!" Ron suddenly shouted, "Look at that!"  
  
"Look at what?" Harry was confused.  
  
"That!" Ron pointed in the direction opposite the setting sun "It's a shooting star!" Indeed it was. And a very bright one at that.  
  
"That's odd!" It was just the thing Hermione would say, "It's too early for a shooting star! They're not supposed to appear until at least eight!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at this "Since when are you a master at astronomy too?"  
  
Hermione choose to ignore this comment.  
  
"Dinners all most ready!" Called Mrs. Weasly from the kitchen "We're eating out side again!"  
  
Harry just ducked in time because that second two tables came whizzing over his head. They landed gracefully on the ground next to the garden where two gnomes came out of the bushes and started to just on the table, Crookshanks in hot pursuit. Mrs. Weasly saw what was going on and rushed out with a tablecloth in hand. Ron had to dive out of the way to avoid her.  
  
"Shoo! Shoo!"  
  
The gnomes jumped of the table and Mrs. Weasly caught them by their feet then threw them over the fence.  
  
"Wow, nice throw mom. You've almost got Harry beat." Fred had just walked out with George following. They both stepped over Ron.  
  
"Will you people watch where you're walking?! I've nearly been trampled twice!"  
  
Harry noticed he was turning red with rage.  
  
"Sorry little brother!" George called back.  
  
Soon every one had taken his or her seats at the table and soon everyone was done. The rest of the nothing much happened. In fact, in the rest of the week nothing much happened. Until September first when they boarded the Hogwarts Express. 


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3  
  
"Everybody wake up!!!" Mrs. Weasly came marching up and down the hallway continually knocking on everybody's door. "Let's get a move on! We're behind schedule already!"  
  
Harry woke up and felt around for his glasses and put them on. Then after stumbling and tripping found his way out to the hall. Mrs. Weasly and Hermione were the only ones up so far but soon Ginny changed that as she came stumbling out to join them. Next came George followed by Fred and finally Ron.  
  
Harry was amazed. "How can you sleep through that?" He asked him.  
  
Ron replied casually "We're used to it."  
  
They all made they're way down to the kitchen and soon enough were back upstairs packing.  
  
"I hate getting up early!" Complained Ron.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes "I thought you could sleep through it."  
  
"Most of the time. If you noticed I did wake up"  
  
After a hurried breakfast they were sent upstairs to pack. After five minutes Hermione walked in trunk and all.  
  
Ron was eyeing her trunk "You've finished already?!"  
  
"Yes, and I see you haven't." She spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Very observent of you." Ron replied.  
  
Harry shook his head now that Ron and Hermione were arguing everything seemed in pace. Well, except for the fact that they weren't at Hogwarts yet. Harry couldn't wait to get on the train. And soon enough Ron and Hermione were moving out the door down the stairs towards the Weasly's car. Harry had just now taken the time to think about where Mr. Weasly had gotten the car.  
  
"Mr. Weasly? Did you rent the car from the Ministry?" Harry asked him  
  
"Yes Harry we did. I guess there just weren't that many people interested in using them today." Said Mr. Weasly while putting Hedwig in the trunk. Then Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George climbed into the car.  
  
Soon they were all in and on their way. Yet again Mr. Weasly's crazy driving shut them all up all except for Mr. Weaslyb himself who kept on trying to make conversation. All attempts failed until Mr. Weasly said:  
  
"So Harry, have you heard? They've nearly got Sirius Black tracked down."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws dropped "What?!" They said in unison.  
  
"That's right! They nearly have him!" Mr. Weasly looked very proud to be the first one to tell him this.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared at each other. "We'll talk later." Ron whispered to Harry seeing the look on his face."  
  
Indeed when they got out of the van the trio trailed behind the rest chatting. "They can't have caught Sirius!" Harry complained rather loudly.  
  
Hermione tried to quiet him as people were starting to stare "Shhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Harry continued "They just can't have! Know one else knows he's a.you know."  
  
Now Ron looked really worried "Er.maybe it's just a rumor?" It was obvious Ron didn't believe what he just said. Harry noticed this as well and just sighed and shook his head.  
  
In two minutes they were at the now familiar barrier between platforms nine and ten. They looked around. Neville was next in line for the barrier he and his Gran pushing his cart. They casually walked up to the barrier but just as they were a foot away Neville tripped and fell into the barrier. His legs were now sticking out of the barrier with his front half nowhere to be seen. A few people who looked like they were from the ministry tried to conceal this as best they could. Soon his feet were dragged into the barrier (probably by his Gran, Harry thought), and everything was back to normal. Harry and Ron then filed into the barrier with Mrs. Weasly and Hermione behind them. The rest had gone ahead.  
  
They made it through the barrier with no trouble at all and soon faced the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express. Mrs. Weasly was now hurrying about giving them hugs and kisses good-bye.  
  
"Have a good term!" She called as they boarded the train" AND YOU TWO BEHAVE!" She added to Fred and George.  
  
Ron checked his watch "Three minutes to eleven." he said  
  
"Yeah," Harry added "We're gonna have a hard time finding a seat."  
  
They looked up and down the rows of compartments, all were filled but one was notable. There was a girl that looked about their age, though Harry had never seen her before, sitting by herself. She had light brown shoulder- length hair and when she turned toward Harry to see who had opened the door he could see that she had brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Er.sorry, I didn't think there was anyone in here." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Quite alright." She replied very calmly. And Harry closed the door. They all stood there for a second with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
Hermione broke the silence "Either of you seen her before?"  
  
"Nope." Harry and Ron replied in unison as they continued they're search. They soon found an empty compartment near the back. From what they could tell it was the only empty compartment left.  
  
"So," said Harry immediately striking up a conversation "how could they have tracked Sirius?"  
  
"I dunno." Ron and Hermione both replied, not wanting to disappoint Harry any further.  
  
"Come on guys!" Harry urged them. "Think! We've got to stop them!"  
  
"Harry hold on!" Hermione said slowing him down. "Why don't you send a letter to Si-" But Hermione was cut short by the door sliding opened. Ginny walked in.  
  
"Um, hi?" She said "All the other compartments are full so can I-" But Ron cut her short.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron appeared to be outraged "Have you ever heard of knocking?! And you can not join us!" Ginny immediately slammed the door and hurried out.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione was appalled "That was mean! She's your sister!"  
  
Harry didn't know what to think of this, so he just left his mouth shut as an argument raged on until the witch with the food cart came past. She practically had to yell to be heard. Harry rushed toward her with his moneybag to provide a distraction to Ron who was now screaming.  
  
"I WOULD LIKE SOME CHOCOLATE FROGS!" Harry yelled while turning to look at Ron. They instantly stopped and walked up to purchase some sweets. The rest of the trip was spent in talking about the new quidditch season, their homework and who would fill in for the dark arts until they finally came to a stop and Hagrid could be heard yelling "Firs' years over here!" 


	4. A Big Surprise

Chapter 4  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed of the train, stepping lightly around the fresh puddles of rain. It had been drizzling for the past hour, though it was almost clear now. Harry looked up. The sky was a deep, deep blue color and the stars were brighter than He had ever remembered them. They looked so far away. Harry could have just kept looking at them forever, or at least until Ron waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Earth to Harry.Where are you?"  
  
Harry shook his head "Sorry." He murmured, and kept on walking.  
  
They marched up to Hagrid, who was collecting all of the dumbstruck first years.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called. He ran up to him, Ron and Hermione followed, greeting him as well.  
  
" 'Ello there! And 'ow was yer summer 'Arry, Ron 'Ermione?" He said while giving them a warm smile. "It's so nice to see you all again."  
  
"Fine thanks. Nice to see you too." They all said, returning the smile.  
  
"Yeh better run along now. I think the carrages are about ter leave." He pointed behind them. "How 'bout comin ta my place after yer classes tomorrow?"  
  
"All right. See you!" Harry said. And they sped off behind them.  
  
They jumped in one of the now familiar horse-less carriages just as the first one was speeding off toward the castle.  
  
"Phew! I thought we weren't going to make it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm starved! How bout you.Harry?" Ron paused. Harry had his head out the window, looking at the sky. Again.  
  
"Umm.Harry? Just what is so interesting about the sky tonight?" Ron looked at him funny.  
  
"That's a good question Harry." Hermione added.  
  
"Come here and look," He said to them, and moved over so they could get their heads out the window to. "Look at the color. It looks so deep. And the stars.they're so far away.and so clear.and I saw another shooting star."  
  
"Well It's past eight now. So it's not unusual to be seeing them." Hermione pointed out.  
  
Suddenly the carriage jerked to a halt.  
  
"Okay snap out of it Harry. You'll have plenty of time to look at it in the great hall." Ron said as he pulled them both out of the carriage and up to the door. They walked in to the great hall. They all sighed a sigh of relief, for it felt good to be back in the warm familiar place. They took their seats and immediately started to look around for any changes. Soon their eyes fell upon the Defense against the Dark Arts chair. And who was sitting in it but the one and only Remus Lupin.  
  
Ron punched the air, "YES! We've got Lupin again!"  
  
Professor Lupin waved to them, and they waved back.  
  
"I wonder how the whole werewolf thing got cleared up." Harry said  
  
A moment later Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry! LOOK!" Hermione pointed under the table to his feet. There was lying a shaggy dog. Snuffles.  
  
Harry and Ron's mouth dropped. "But.but.butbut.but.but. butbut.butbutbut.but." They both stammered staring at it. Hermione looked equally surprised.  
  
"But.but.Ron.I thought.your dad said.they.caught.him." Harry said.  
  
Ron replied, "I.um.um.thought so too."  
  
"M-maybe it's another dog." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, maybe that's it." Harry nodded and looked away. He didn't know what to believe.  
  
Then Professor Mcgonagal burst through the doors leading a line of first years and to the trio's surprise the new girl who looked their age was in line at the back. There at the other end of the hall she brought out the stool and the sorting hat. Then she stepped back and let the sorting hat sing:  
  
"Way back when, in history, When I was just a cap, There were three founders, For this school, And these founders had a map."  
  
"They planed and planed a castle, To educate the young, On wizarding things, And other things, That I just might call fun!"  
  
"Ravenclaw was clever, And Gryffindor was bold, Mr. Slytherin was sneaky, And Hufflepuff was loyal, This ends my song for the year, And now back to my Toil!"  
  
Everyone applauded for the hat. As soon as it was done Professor Mcgonagall explained the sorting to all the nervous looking little first years. Then she began to call up names.  
  
"Adensbourg, Adam!" A nervous looking little kid with tousled sandy hair stumbled up to the stool and put the hat on. "Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted. And he went over to join the table of cheering Ravenclaws.  
  
"Barnacle, Matt." Became a Hufflepuff. And after him "Cutter, Mary" became a Gryffindor.Then, "Hardy, Rebecca" was announced to be a Ravenclaw and the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" for "Rich, Amy". After a ways more down the alphabet "Lumpkin, Rachel" joined the Slyterins and "Ricka, Lindsey" joined the Gryffindors. Then after that "Reyes, Mandy" joined the Slytheins but "Shoock, Julia" and "Solstice, Ashley" came to the Gryffindor table. Finally after more time "Verne, Austin" became a Hufflepuff and last and least, "Xavier, Zachariah" joined the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Professor Mcgonagal said before everyone started clapping, "One more thing, may I introduce Anna Roptter. She's a transfer from Ireland and is going to be in the fifth year." Anna stepped forward and put on the hat. After about twenty seconds on her head the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" And the Gryffindor table erupted with applause. Then Anna went to join the Gryffindor table and to Ron's surprise she sat down next to Ginny and started to chat.  
  
After all the applause died down and the new students were settled at their tables, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up.  
  
"Another year and so many new faces." He smiled, "Welcome, welcome, welcome. Now I have not many announcements to make this year, except a couple. First off, Please welcome back our new defense against the dark arts Professor Lupin! And he has brought with him his dog, Snuffles." He winked at Harry.  
  
Harry stared at him with disbelief. Then he glanced at Ron and Hermione who were staring at him as well and with equal amazement. 'Could this be real?' He thought. He could not simply believe his ears.  
  
He continued, "Also, The Quiditch season will resume this year. I believe that Gryffindor will need a new keeper and the Slytherins will need a new chaser. The dates for tryouts are to be determined by the house leaders." A large cheer broke out from all the tables  
  
"Next up," Dumbledore said, looking away from Harry, "just a few words: Baka nasu, kapusta, mooka, squeegee, and kachoo! And Last, please welcome Professor Charles Weasley who will join Hagrid in teaching Care of Magical Creatures as his assistant!"  
  
"Cool!" said Ron. He and all the Weasleys looked surprised.  
  
"Thank you and dig in!!!"Dumbledore added  
  
Just as he said 'dig in' the golden goblets and the plates filled with every delicious food you could imagine. Harry looked at Snuffles. But Snuffles was already looking at him. Then he made his way over to Harry with something in his mouth.  
  
"Hi Si-Snuffles." Harry said and patted the "dog's" head. Hermione and Ron greeted him also. He wagged his tail and Harry took the paper out of his mouth. It read:  
  
"Harry, Professor Lupin and I will meet you, Ron, and Hermione in Dumbledore's office tomorrow"  
  
"We'll be there." Harry whispered to him. Hermione and Ron nodded. Snuffles barked and ran back to the staff table. 


	5. A New Term Begins

Chapter 5  
  
Professor Mcgonagal strode over to their table.  
  
"Uh oh" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, may I see you for a moment?" She said. Hermione got up and followed her.  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief; "It would not have been good to already be in trouble on the first day."  
  
" Yeah, like in our second year?" Harry pointed out. Ron just shrugged. Then Harry pointed to over where Ginny and Anna were sitting, deep in conversation. "Boy, it looks like they've known each other for ever, doesn't it?" Ron just stared at them. He almost looked disgusted. Just then Hermione came striding up to them. A huge grin on her face and a shiny badge pinned to her robe.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "You've been made a prefect!" He gave her a pat on the back.  
  
"I new she'd be a prefect since the moment I met her." Ron said "Congratulations." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys." She sat down, positively beaming. And went back to the feast.  
  
They continued to talk. About Quidditch, classes, Sirius, and eventually Voldemort.  
  
"You wouldn't lie to us Harry, now would you?" Hermione asked him for the fourth time, "Your scar hasn't hurt yet?"  
  
"For the last time guys, it hasn't hurt since the summer began! I wouldn't lie!" Harry said, now almost outraged. He slammed his fork onto his plate.  
  
"Just checking." Said Ron.  
  
***  
  
At last the feast ended and Hermione began to lead the Gryffindors up to the tower. Harry and Ron marched past the familiar looking paintings and staircases. They looked around, absorbing it. And as they could see the first years were too. They looked around in amazement pointing and chattering about every painting and candle. When they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady Hermione turned around to face the Gryffindors. "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and the path you just walked is the quickest path. The new password is "Kelpie". And as she said the password the fat lady swung forward revealing a gap in the wall. They all climbed in and scattered about, looking around. Harry noticed Ginny giving Anna a quick tour. Then Hermione came over and joined them again.  
  
"Well," Ron began "Here we are, our fifth year."  
  
~***~ Later that night Hermione was up late in the common room reading by the fire. She had already said good night to Harry and Ron and the only other person in the room was Anna. She was over in a corner, looking out a window with a different book open in her lap. Hermione jerked her head away and went back to her book. Another ten minutes passed until Hermione yawned and decided to go to bed. Right before she was about to step onto the staircase that would take her to the 5th year girl's dormitory a voice sounded.  
  
"Err.excuse me." It said. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Anna coming toward her. "You wouldn't happen to know where.where my.um.dormitory is. Would you?"  
  
Hermione had to think about that for a moment. "Your in the fifth year right?"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"I think I do. Follow me" They went up the spiral staircase until they reached a door. There was a sign on the door that read, ' Fifth year Girls' and under it was a list of names: ' Brown, Lavender.Granger, Hermione.Patil, Parvati.' At the end of that list was a newly inscribed name '.Roptter, Anna" "Yup, your in this dormitory with me, Lavender, and Parvati. If you need help with anything else feel free to ask me!" Hermione said to Anna. "Thank you." Anna said. Hermione just then decided that she didn't want to go to bed quite yet. She wanted to know about Anna. And maybe even make a new friend. "Professor Mcgonagal said you were from Ireland right?" Hermione asked in a kind tone. "Right." Anna replied.  
  
"You don't have an Irish accent, or a British one." Hermione pointed out. "Yes, I've moved around a lot. I was born in Britain but my parents were killed when I was little so I was sent to an orphanage." "I'm sorry." Hermione interrupted. "It's all right. Anyway, The British orphanage didn't want me after a few years so they sent me to America. That's where they discoved I was a witch after I broke flower pot on a bully's head." She said that with a slight chuckle, so Hermione chuckled too. "So then they sent me to a wizarding school in Salem. After a few years there I was transferred to Ireland and I spent a few more years there and here I am back in England." "Oh, that must be awful getting transferred like that. Don't you have any living relatives?" Hermione said sympathetically. "No. But I'm used to it by now. I do hope I stay here though. This is the nicest school I've been in yet." Anna said with a dreamy look on her face. "Well, I hope you do to." Hermione said with a friendly smile. "Thanks." Anna said.  
  
~***~  
  
The next morning at breakfast as Professor Mcgonagal was passing out the new schedules Hermione filled Harry and Ron in with Anna's story.  
  
"Looks like you aren't the only one who's got it rough, huh Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't help feeling bad for her." Harry said back. He looked to his left; Anna was sitting by herself at the end of the table. Professor Mcgonagal had just handed her a schedule and was now making her way over to them.  
  
"Here you are Mr. Potter, Weasly, and Miss. Granger." She said handling them their schedules.  
  
Ron groaned, "I knew it, potions with the Slytherins again."  
  
"Sorry Mr. Weasly, but that's the way things work." Mcgonagal shrugged.  
  
"I don't think that'll ever change Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Best to get going now guys, don't want to be late. We've got to get out to the greenhouses. Herbology's first." Harry grabbed one last bite of toast and a sip of pumpkin juice and dashed off with Hermione and Ron. They went out through the main door and turned left towards the greenhouses.  
  
"I wonder what we'll do this year." Hermione said.  
  
"I bet it has something to do with plants!" Ron said back.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes "Don't start guys."  
  
When they reached the greenhouse they joined their fellow Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. After the usual five minutes of waiting for Professor Sprout to get there they filed into Greenhouse two. Everyone seemed a bit disappointed that they were going into such a low-level greenhouse.  
  
"Welcome back everybody!" Professor sprout said enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, I know you're all wondering what we're doing in greenhouse two but I promise it'll get better!" She paused, looking around. As she did so the door opened.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." Anna said, "I had some trouble finding the greenhouses."  
  
"Quite all right. Professor Mcgonagall warned me you might be late." She answered back and motioned her in. "Anyway, today we're going to be pruning Scuppernongs. They're these plants over here," She motioned to a cluster of long vines that covered the whole wall. On them were growing a fruit the size of a kiwi but instead of a brown-green they were a shiny golden-green. "Now this type of fruit she said is actually a kind of grape. We're eventually going to learn how to juice them, as the juice is very tasty and the kitchen would love to have some, and it can also be used in some kinds of medicine. So anyway, get to work and cut of all the dead vines!"  
  
After a very long time Harry's arms were beginning to grow tired. And he was also getting sick of hearing Hermione rave on about how she was hoping Professor Sprout would let them taste some of the juice. Ron was getting so bored he was cutting vines at a rate of one per ten minutes. But not a moment to soon was the class finally over. They all practically jumped for joy as they went out the door into the sunshine.  
  
Harry looked at his schedule, "We've got History of Magic next."  
  
After History of Magic Ron was complaining, "God, I thought Herbology was boring."  
  
"Too true." Harry muttered. He looked at his schedule again. "Hermione, Ron and I've got Divination next. We'll meet you by Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical creatures next."  
  
"All right, see you." She said  
  
"Bye." Harry and Ron said back.  
  
***  
  
Soon they found themselves in Professor Trelawny's hot, muggy tower. They took they're seats at the big puffy chairs in the corner where they usually sat and waited for her to glide out of the shadows like she usually did. Within five minutes she did so and as soon as she did she started giving out her annual predictions, which included someone breaking their leg, someone getting horribly sick, and of course a series of misfortunate events for Harry.  
  
"Oh, and someone will be late today." She added.  
  
"Mcgonagall must have told her about Anna." Ron whispered to Harry. Then sure enough the trapdoor opened and out popped Anna.  
  
"Err.Sorry, I had trouble finding the room." She said.  
  
Trelawny looked as though she expected applause, "It's okay, just have a seat. You must be new."  
  
"Yeah, I'm a transfer from Ireland. Anna Roptter." She said as she took a seat at the only empty table.  
  
"Al right then. Today we're going to review the crystal ball!" She said. Everyone but Lavender and Pavarti groaned.  
  
***  
  
After Divination Harry and Ron met Hermione outside her Arithmancy class. She was beaming.  
  
"This year we're doing much more advanced stuff!" She was saying.  
  
They made their way out the large oak doors onto the castle grounds towards Hagrid's hut. To their surprise Anna was already there and she was deeply in conversation with Charlie Weasly. But as they approached they stopped their conversation rather abruptly. Soon after Harry, Ron, and Hermione came about so did the rest of the Gryffindors and then three minutes later came the gang of Slytherins led of course by Draco Malfoy. "Oh great, a Weasly as a professor, that's just what Hogwarts needs." He was saying. Charlie just stared him in the eye.  
  
"Welcome back class." Hagrid said. "Our firs' subject this year is goin' ter be these little guys right here," He held up a cage full of whirling sapphire blue things "They're Billywings!" he said excitedly "Aren't they great? Have a good look at 'em!" Charlie then took the cage from Hagrid and put his hand inside. He grabbed a Billywing and holding it tightly with two fingers took it out. The Gryffindors stepped closer for a better look. The top of it was round and the bottom of it thinned out to form a thin stinger. It was a brilliant sapphire blue, with teeny eyes on the round part of its body, and on the top were wings that spun so it rotated as it flew. "Let's see what you make of the side effects of the sting." Charlie said as he released it. The Gryffindors gasped as he released it and parted down the middle as the blue blur sped strait toward Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy looked almost amused as it buzzed around him and he tried to swat it with his wand. But apparently this provoked the Billywing and it stung him. "Ow." Malfoy said very dully. "Oh, please, is that the only side effect? I little pinch? I can take it!" He asked Charlie and Hagrid. But soon he started to hover. "What-what's going on?" He asked. Harry was please to see a little hint of distress on his face.  
  
"A pinch isn't the only side effect Mr. Malfoy." Said Charlie. He took out his wand, "Stupefy!" He shouted at the Billywing and it wafted toward the ground. "Accio Billywing!" He said and it zoomed into his outstretched hand and then put it back into the cage.  
  
Malfoy was still hovering. However now he seemed to be overcome with the giggles. "Hehehehe! This is kinda cool!" He said looking at his feet and waving them in the air.  
  
"Yep, those are the two side-effects, Levitating and giddiness. It'll wear off in about five minute 'er so." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Continued Malfoy now spinning in circles. "This is great fun! Yippee!"  
  
The Gryffindors were now doubling over with laughter while the rest of the Slytherins looked horrorstruck. Just then apparently five minutes was up because Malfoy then fell on his backside. The Gryffindors were now howling with laughter.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny." He said as he got up and wiped the dust of his back.  
  
"We do!" Ron said back.  
  
"All right class is over guys. See ya tomorrow." Hagrid said.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't leave right away.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Ron said, "You got an assistant! All right!"  
  
"Yup, he sure did." Charlie came over and ruffled his little brother's hair.  
  
"This is great!" Said Harry "Did you by any chance set that Billy wing on Malfoy?"  
  
"No, but I'd like to know why it went straight for him." Charlie said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"All the better fro us Gryffindors!" Added Hermione.  
  
"Got that right 'Ermione." Said Hagrid, "Now yeh best be runnin' along don't want ter be late 'fer yer next class.  
  
"Bye!" The three of them called over their shoulder. 


	6. Explanations

Harry, yet again, looked at the schedule, "Get ready for potions guys, we've got it next."  
  
"Awww," Ron groaned, "Snape's always horrible on the first day."  
  
"Best get it over with now." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but Snape's always horrible." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Too true." Ron muttered with a sigh.  
  
They made their way down the dark smelly steps to the dungeon, passing only a few candles on their way. Ron even slipped on the steps once as he remarked that they seemed slimier than usual. Not a minute to soon they turned the corner and walked through the classroom door. As they took their seats at the back of the class Professor Snape burst through the door from his office the way he usually did.  
  
"Class, this year we will start off learning about transforming potions." He barked in his usual monotone. "Now start copying this down!" As they rummaged their backpacks he started to write on the board. Halfway through a word the door opened and Anna walked in just like in their last classes.  
  
"Err.. sorry that I'm late a had t-" She started in a rushed voice.  
  
"JUST TAKE A SEAT!" he ordered as all the Slytherins smirked at her. "Professor Mcgonagall told me about you." He continued in a sly voice, as she took the empty seat in the back corner next to Ron, " I hope you don't have trouble keeping up with the class, it's fairly fast paced." Harry knew he was just trying to scare her. "We've starting very advanced potions this year. So I hope you've covered a lot in your old school." He smirked and turned back to the board. Harry glanced to his right and could see from the look on her face that Snape had succeeded in scaring her.  
  
Hermione leaned sideways over Harry and Ron and whispered to Anna, "You'll be fine, he's just trying to scare you."  
  
Anna smiled a small smile but it only lasted half a second.  
  
The rest of potions passed as they copied notes and learned what they'd be doing first. They were going to learn the basic potion to turn people into frogs as well as the spell to turn them back. And finally the class was over and they rushed out on their way to transfiguration, their second last class of the day.  
  
***  
  
They got to Transfiguration early because Hermione wanted to talk to Professor Mcgonagall about Anna.  
  
"She's been late to every class except Care of Magical Creatures." She was saying, "All the other teachers were okay with it because she was new but Professor Snape yelled at her. And I was thinking, me being a prefect and all, maybe I should give her a tour a around the castle and help her find the classes."  
  
"That would be very nice of you, but don't push her into it if she doesn't want to." Mcgonagall said. "I knew I picked right when I chose you for a prefect." Hermione beamed at this, but Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
The rest of transfiguration went by with them taking notes just as in Snape's class. This year they were starting off with turning normal rocks into other minerals. Anna came in late again but of course was forgiven by Professor Mcgonagall. At last it was time for the class Harry had been looking forward to most, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Hermione asked Anna if she would later like a tour and for her to show her the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Anna graciously accepted so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anna all walked there together with Hermione pointing out things on the way.  
  
Harry stepped into the classroom first and as soon as he did Professor Lupin looked up from his desk.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry." He said.  
  
"You as well Professor." He said back with a smile.  
  
"I'd like you, Ron, and Hermione to stay after class so we can go up to Dumbledore's office. Is that okay?" He said as the rest of them entered the room.  
  
"That's fine." Harry said with a hint of excitement in his tone.  
  
Just then the rest of the class came in and they started the lesson. The first half of the year they would be, yet again, dealing with dark creatures. The second half of the year they would continue what 'Professor Moody' had started with dark curses and spell. They started taking notes (just like the last two classes) on the subject in general. And soon enough the class ended and Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed up to front of the room. As they did so Snuffles (or Sirius) emerged from under the desk in dog form and greeted them with a wag of his tail.  
  
"All right," Lupin started, "Let's get to Dumbledore's office. He'll explain everything."  
  
So they started out of the office, around some corners and up and down some stairs, Snuffles trotting behind them all the way. Soon they reached the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees!" Lupin said. And the statue jumped aside. Revealing a spiral staircase.  
  
When they all got on it started to move. Ron and Hermione, who had never been to Dumbledore's office before were awestruck. When they came to the top Harry heard Dumbledore talking, though he could only snatch a few words: What happened---Triwizard Tournement---End---Third Task---Harry--- Voldemort---come back---and, Extra Precautions. From that he was pretty sure he knew what Dumbledore was talking about: They were going to take extra precautions because of Voldemort coming back and what happened to Harry in the third task of the Triwizard Tournement at the end of the year.  
  
Professor Lupin knocked and Dumbledore immediately stopped talking.  
  
"Come in." He said.  
  
The door swung open and they all filed inside. Professor Mcgonagall was inside the room already. Apparently Dumbledore had been talking to her.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now." She said. "Good day." She added as she closed the office door.  
  
"Well everybody, have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to some chairs in front of his desk. "Sirius, you are safe to transform back." He added. And Sirius did so.  
  
"Hello guys!" He said to the trio. "I haven't been able to talk to you properly since I've seen you. How are you?" He asked them.  
  
"I'm fine." They chorused. He ruffled his godson's hair affectionately.  
  
"Now," Started Dumbledore addressing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I bet you have loads of questions. So I'm going to try and answer some before you ask them. And after that I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, Harry. Are you ready?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well, First of I bet your wondering what Professor Lupin is doing back. Am I right?" He asked.  
  
They all nodded again.  
  
"Well now, we had quite a difficulty finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as you can imagine." He paused. "So basically what we did was begged the Ministry to let us have him back." He said with a smile. "They were not very easy to convince at all. But at long last they finally gave way. And we agreed to take some extra precautions. That's that question now, next---"  
  
Ron cut him off, "M-my dad said the ministry has almost captured Sirius! What's he doing here?"  
  
"Mr. Weasly, I was just about to address that." Ron's ears went pink "You see, myself and Professor Lupin have actually tricked the ministry." He said very softly. "And we are not about to let ourselves get caught. What we have done is a very, very advanced spell that creates a hologram of the person who hair you cast it on. We have created one of Sirius and allowed it to be caught by the Azkaban dementors. The real lovely thing about this spell is that as soon as you do the counter curse the hologram is gone." Isn't that great?" He asked.  
  
"That's brilliant!" said Harry.  
  
"Wicked!" said Ron. . "How clever!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't it thought?" Lupin said, a very pleased look on his face. Sirius was also smiling broadly.  
  
"Anymore questions?" Dumbledore asked. After a long pause he continued. "Alright then. Harry," He turned to Harry, "How have you been during the summer?" He asked.  
  
"Err.I've been fine." He answered him.  
  
"You're scar has not been hurting you? No funny dreams?" He had a skeptical look on his face. Sirius was listening closely with the same look.  
  
"No." Harry said.  
  
"Not at all?"  
  
"No." Harry said again.  
  
"Hm, because considering your circumstances last year and with Voldemort back," Everyone but Harry and Dumbledore flinched at the name. "One would think differently."  
  
"I know, " Said Harry, "I'm confused too."  
  
"Yes, well, if your sure, I'll trust you." He said earnestly. "Now there is one more thing, while you're here I let you know ahead of time." He continued, "I think it is necessary, and so does the ministry, that we have an evacuation plan prepared if incase anything is to happen to our school. I'm going to announce it at dinner.  
  
"Now you best get back to Gryffindor tower and do your homework. I will see you at the meal." He said.  
  
And Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Much thanks to all those reading this! Please do review! This is a picture of Anna that my friend Amy drew for me. I hope it shows up. Yes, yes, the feet and legs are out of proportion grr..Amy.)  
  
[pic] 


	7. Hermione's Potion

(A/N: Okay.so the picture didn't work.hm, maybe I will make a web page full of illustrations.)  
  
"This is so great!" Hermione was saying.  
  
All three of them were back in Gryffindor Tower, working on their History of Magic homework. They were starting the year off by studying famous witches and wizards. Their first assignment (and probably their longest ever) was to do a family tree to see if they had any famous people in their background. They had only been in school for two days and the assignment was due the day before Halloween. Perhaps the reason for this was that they had to send letters to their relatives to get some information.  
  
Harry was going to have a particularly hard time with this but he was going to try and send a letter to the Dursleys. He was also going to go to Professor Mcgonagall and ask to see the old school records. They had a record of everyone who had attended for at least 1000 years, and this information included parents and where they were born.  
  
After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come back from seeing Dumbledore they hadn't been able to get over the fact that Professor Lupin was back and he'd brought Sirius with him. They were raving over this for at least an hour until it was time to go down for dinner.  
  
Halfway through dinner Dumbledore stood up, like they knew he would and said, "If I could have all of your attention for a moment please! I have a very important announcement to make!"  
  
The whole hall immediately went silent.  
  
"The professors, the ministry, and I have decided, " He continued, " That it would be appropriate to plan and practice an emergency evacuation drill due to the circumstances of last year."  
  
Harry went red.  
  
"The best way of transportation is by broomstick. So the school has ordered enough broomsticks for two passengers to each. Now everybody here probably doesn't know how to use a broomstick so there will be a drill in a week. Everybody is expected to be there."  
  
Harry heard Malfoy loudly complaining that he already knew how to use a broom from al the way over at the Slytherin table.  
  
".But" Dumbledore continued, "The members of the house quidditch teams are excused." He said with a smile. "Thank you all, you may now go back to your meals." He sat down.  
  
Harry must have looked very grim because Hermione said, "Harry, don't worry, it's not your fault."  
  
"Yeah Harry, it's not your fault." Ron repeated.  
  
"Besides, it's a safety precaution. That's a good thing." Continued Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, a safety precaution, it's a good thing." Ron repeated her again now with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione gave him a warning look, and Harry had to laugh.  
  
***  
  
The next week in Herbology Professor Sprout announced that they were finally ready to begin juicing the Scuppernongs.  
  
She explained the procedure; it wasn't really all that hard. All they had to do was stick their wand inside the fruit and say 'Scuppernus'. Then the wand would slowly suck out the juice (very slowly it took about five minutes). Then they had to place the tip in a pitcher located in the center of the table and say 'Duppernus' and it would shoot out again.  
  
"All right!" Professor Sprout said, "Four to a table, just go up and pluck one off!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went over to the large, tangled vine and each took a grape. Then they, of course, went to the same table. "Scuppernus!" They all said after they had stuck their wands into the plants. As they did so Anna came over to their table, her wavy brown hair gleaming in the sun.  
  
"Um.do you guys mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She said very timidly.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks." Anna smiled a short smile and then sat down and started to juice her scuppernong.  
  
A few minutes of silence passed until Harry got quite bored and decided to try and strike up a conversation.  
  
"So.err.Anna, Hermione told me about you, I don't have living parents eith-" She cut him off then said rather hurriedly:  
  
"Yes, I know about you."  
  
"Oh, um, ok." He stated.  
  
There was another couple of minutes pause before Harry decided try again.  
  
"Uh, do you play Quidditch?" He asked he very dully.  
  
"No, I've never been on a broom before." She simply stated. And when she said that, Harry could tell that it wasn't that she didn't want to make conversation, it was just that she was very shy. But he decided to keep trying anyway.  
  
"Oh, well you should try it sometime. Uh." He paused and tried to think of something else to say, "Um, Ron's an expert at Quidditch." He said that in a rush avoiding the look Ron gave him. "Maybe he'll give you a few pointers."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? You're the one on the House Team!" Ron said with a little shove.  
  
"Uh, well." Harry's brain had just felt like it had turned off.  
  
"Well, it would be nice to get some pointers from either of you someday." She said with a very small smile.  
  
Harry looked stunned that she had made an effort to continue the conversation. "Well, uh, how about." He trailed off.  
  
".Tomorrow!" Hermione continued his sentence. "We can all go flying! You, Ron, and I can borrow the school brooms and we'll all go. So how about it?" She said.  
  
"Uh, ok." Ron said with a shrug.  
  
Anna said, "Sure."  
  
"Alright." Harry said, "Tomorrow after the classes."  
  
"Tomorrow after classes it is then!" Hermione said, looking very pleased with herself.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day's classes passed without anything exciting or important happening. Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor, managed to blow up a desk he was supposed to make dance. Other than that nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
And so the day passed.  
  
***  
  
The next day in potions they were actually going to start making the Transforming potion.  
  
"Alright people, split up into twos and start making the potion!"  
  
"I'll go with Anna." Hermione said, and she moved over a seat so that they could share a cauldron.  
  
"Looks like those two have become fast friends." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind being friends either, she seems nice. Don't you think so?" He said back.  
  
Ron just shrugged, but Harry noticed that his ears had turned pink  
  
As they labored away, slicing pine bark, powdering the cores of the Scuppernongs they had juiced, and simmering the potion Harry was growing more and more nervous. You know, he actually didn't really want to be turned into a frog. And by the looks of it Ron didn't either. His hands were actually starting to shake a little.  
  
After ten minutes more Professor Snape announced that it was time to test the potions. To Harry, Hermione looked just as terrified as he felt.  
  
"Alright, on three you will all drink your partner's potion. If you do not turn into a frog within five seconds of swallowing, your partner's potion has failed. No not worry; this potion will do nothing to you if it does fail. I will give you all antidote after I record who's worked and who's didn't." He paused; it was the most nervous pause Harry had ever felt. Then Snape continued smirking, watching Harry, his voice filled with delight, "One.two.three!"  
  
They drank the potion. Harry felt a strange feeling as he drank it, and sure enough within five seconds, POP! He was a frog. His vision became very distorted, for it was the vision of a frog. Down on the ground, from his point of view, the desks looked as tall as giants. He looked to his left and there was Ron, he was a frog as well. And from what he could see as a frog, the top of 'Ron's' head was tinted a little red.  
  
Before he could stop himself he tried to talk to Ron but all that came out was a large "CROAK!" And to his surprise he heard his 'croak' and understood it. "This is too weird!" He had said.  
  
"Definitely." Ron croaked back.  
  
Harry then turned back to his right and was amazed by what he saw. Anna, in human form, was standing there. Either Snape had already given her some antidote or Hermione's potion hadn't worked. Harry looked wildly about the room. Snape was standing behind his desk, with a quill and parchment in his hand, recording who's had worked. That made Harry come to the conclusion that Hermione's potion didn't work. He was thunderstruck. Hermione's potions always worked! 


	8. Frightens and Flying

(A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Keep in mind; the more reviews, the faster I write! I'm sorry this one took so long!)  
  
Harry, who was still in frog form, noticed Professor Snape put down the quill and parchment and strode over to where Anna was standing. But he didn't say anything to her; instead he did a quarter turn to look down upon Hermione (who was still a frog as well). Harry was sure that he wanted to be the first one to burst her bubble and tell her that she had failed.  
  
Snape took an eyedropper out of his robe pocket and dropped some down Hermione's throat. POP! She was back in human form and she looked absolutely stunned. Her mouth was hanging open as Snape told her something. But of course, Harry could not understand what he was saying; now that he was a frog he could not understand human speak. Anna was watching and looking very uncomfortable. Then Hermione hung her head and sat back down with her head in her hands. Anna now looked on very sympathetically. Professor Snape then turned back to Anna, took another eyedropper out of his pocket, handed it to her, and said something.  
  
When he had finished talking to her, Anna came over to Harry. From his point of view she looked as tall as a skyscraper. She then tilted his head up toward her and dropped some antidote down his throat. POP! Harry came back to human form, trying to stifle a cough. POP! Harry turned around and there was Ron and Anna.  
  
"That was just plain bizarre." Ron commented. But Harry's attention had just turned toward Hermione, still sitting with her head in her hands.  
  
"Listen, Hermione," Harry started, laying a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Everybody's got to make a mistake once and a while."  
  
"Yeah, Herm' it's not that big a deal." Ron said to her.  
  
POP! POP! POP! Pretty soon everyone was turning back into humans. And Snape turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Well, Miss. Granger---" Professor Snape started.  
  
But Ron cut him off, "Professor! Hermione's potion has to work!" He then took the ladle from her cauldron and spooned some into his mouth.  
  
POP! Very surprisingly Ron turned back into frog form. Everyone gasped including Hermione, and Professor Snape looked very confused.  
  
"Well-I.err.Anna, would you please take care of Weasly." He said. Harry thought he detected a hint of outrage in voice. Anna came forward and tilted Ron's head up to give him the antidote, and POP! Sure enough there was Ron again.  
  
"I told you." He was saying.  
  
Snape sighed a very loud sigh; "Five points from Gryffindor for you cheek Weasly. Granger, I suppose I'll give you half credit." He looked extremely disgusted. But Hermione brightened up a bit.  
  
Apparently Malfoy couldn't help, he had to bring up the subject, "Professor, why did Hermione's potion work on Weasly but not Anna?" He asked.  
  
All eyes turned to Anna. "I-I.I don't know." She stammered.  
  
But then the bell rang, and everybody rushed out of the room, glad to get away from the torture that was called potions.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the corridor towards Charms, they're last class of the day. Hermione still looking a little upset.  
  
"Hermione, come on. It's not that big a deal." Ron said, now looking exasperated.  
  
"Ron, I'm not worried about that anymore." Hermione shook her head, "I'm wondering why my potion worked on Ron and not on Anna."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Harry said, looking equally puzzled. But tiny Professor Flitwick beckoning them inside the classroom quickly interrupted their conversation.  
  
They took their seats and the lesson started. Today they were learning the Pandemonium Charm, which would make the victim panic for about five minutes. Harry and Ron partnered again and so did Anna and Hermione. Harry couldn't help watching them out of the corner of his eye. He knew something extremely suspicious was going on if her charm didn't work. By the looks of it Ron was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Alright everyone!" Shouted professor Flitwick, from his usual stack of books. "Lets make this into a game! One three everyone shouts 'Pandimonious!' First one to hit the other with a successful charm wins a peppermint toad!" He looked very exited at this, "One.two.THREE!"  
  
"PANDIMONIOUS!" The whole class roared in unison.  
  
Several people immediately started screaming and panicking, ("OH-MY-GOSH!" "AHHHHHHHH!!!" "HELP HELP!" "WHAT am I going to DO?!" and even, "FIRE!!!"). And to Harry's utter relief this included Anna. But Harry, who was distracted by Hermione and Anna, forgot about Ron until he himself started screaming.  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry was glad that the class was over. They waited just outside the doorway for Anna to come, as they were going to the dormitory so Harry could get his broom then right out to the grounds for some flying.  
  
"Hello." Anna greeted them as she walked out.  
  
"Hi." They all said in unison back to her.  
  
They made they're way up to the dormitory in silence. Harry didn't know about everyone else but he was contemplating whether to ask Anna about Hermione's potion or not. When they reached the portrait hole Harry climbed through, ran up to the boy's dorm, and got his broomstick while the others waited outside. Then they proceeded onto the grounds, stopping only to borrow three old shooting stars from the broom closet on the way.  
  
Hermione led them to an open space some yards from the lake. "Well, Harry, Ron, what do we do first?" she asked.  
  
"Well, mount your brooms." Ron started.  
  
Everybody swung their leg over their broom.  
  
"Then kickoff. Move your handle up to go up, down to go down, left is left, and right is right." Harry finished. After he said this he kicked off from the ground himself and soared high over them. He zoomed left and right, and did a spectacular dive to show off his speed.  
  
"Wow, Harry your really good." Anna commented.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said very modestly.  
  
"You can do that on just any broom though." Ron said, looking exited, "That's a Firebolt! It's the fastest model out!" Ron stared at the broom. "He is very good as well." He added hastily.  
  
Hermione just sighed, "Come on lets all go up!" So they all pushed off from the ground and soared in the air.  
  
To Harry, Anna looked very teetery at first, but improved by far as the minutes passed. They flew and swooped higher than the trees for hours. Even Hermione was having too much fun to worry about all the homework back in the dormitory. They played tag and had small races (Harry, of course won every time due to unfair advantage.).  
  
It was starting to get dark now and they had all landed back on the ground.  
  
"Wow, that's great!" Anna said, out of breath.  
  
"Isn't it?" Said Ron. "Come on Hermione one more race? Lets settle this!" Hermione and Ron had tied almost all their races.  
  
"Well, alright." She said rather a tad reluctantly.  
  
"Ok, first one across the lake wins!" He pushed off into the air followed by Hermione.  
  
"Take your places!" Anna called.  
  
"On your mark," Harry started, taking the part of referee, "Get set! GO!" He yelled.  
  
Ron and Hermione zoomed forward, or at least did what they could on a shooting star. Within seconds they reached the beginning of the lake. They were still neck and neck as far as Harry could see, but each one now and then pulling ahead of the other.  
  
But what happened next was disastrous and Harry was not prepared for it at all. He suddenly saw twigs flying in all directions from the end of Ron's broom. Ron was now trying to slow down but he was not prevailing, it seemed that the broom had broken down was not responding to him. Hermione didn't seem to have noticed for she had continued in the race. Ron was now in a shallow dive, he was now past the lake, but unfortunately he was headed straight for the whomping willow tree. Anna seemed to have predicted what was going to happen and was debating something in her head, as if making a decision. She then in one sudden, fluid motion, dropped her own broom, grabbed Harry's and, took off, flying at what seemed as fast as lightning, over the lake and towards Ron. By the looks of it, Harry would have said she wasn't going to make it. Ron was heading towards the willow at top speed, but Anna was also gaining feet every second. SLASH! The tree had now begun flailing its steel-like branches, as it sensed Ron and Anna's approach. Hermione, who had now realized what was going on, did not stop. But instead she sped toward the castle, as fast as her old shooting star would go. Harry, who had got some sense knocked into him, jumped on Anna's broom and flew across the lake. As he did so Ron finally reached the tree and then BAM! It hit him. Ron was now falling to the ground. But luckily Anna had now caught up to him so much that she was tailing him by a few inches and was narrowly missed by the tree. When she saw Ron falling she immediately dove, and to Harry's relief caught him around the middle. Then she eased up the broom, and safely landed on the ground. By then Harry had gotten there.  
  
"Oh my gosh is he okay?" He said, out of breath from the ride.  
  
"I don't know." She said, equally out of breath. "I think he's unconscious."  
  
"This is not good." He trailed off.  
  
"Definatly not." She then rolled up his right sleeve, which was extremely bloodstained. Apparently this was where the tree had hit him. His arm was scratched all over. It was all bloody and mangled. "Oh dear." She whispered. "Where did Hermione go?" She added.  
  
" I think she went to get help." Harry shook Ron's good arm. "Ron! Ron! Wake up!"  
  
Anna laid a hand on his head. "Come on Ron."  
  
Ron then opened his eyes, just enough to squint. "ARGH!" he yelled, and clutched his arm. "Harry, Anna." He gasped. ".Help."  
  
Right on cue Hermione appeared with Professors Mcgonagal, Lupin, and Sirius in dog form.  
  
"Oh my, Mr. Wealsy!" Professor Mcgonagall hurried over. As she did, Professor Lupin conjured a floating stretcher out of thin air. As they lifted Ron onto the stretcher Harry saw around three shooting stars out of the corner of his eye. But was quickly snapped out of it by Mcgonagall.  
  
"Come along Potter." she said. And Harry hurried along beside Anna and Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Back in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey quickly bandaged Ron's arm. He would stay an estimated two nights in the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione, and Anna sat side by side on the bed next to him.  
  
"How bad does it hurt?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not as bad as it did when I woke up." Ron said back, slightly wincing.  
  
"It's too bad it's your writing arm. You won't be able to keep up with the homework!" Hermione looked very worried at this.  
  
"Oh yeah, Hermione, I'm so disappointed I can't do homework." Said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Anna?" Added Ron.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for catching me."  
  
"Oh, no problem." a slight smile on her face.  
  
From that day on Anna Roptter became their friend. And like before one was almost never seen without one of the others. Except now there was one more friend to be seen with. 


	9. Card Games

The Next day Harry, Hermione, and Anna left the dormitory in the morning and headed down towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Ron was still in the hospital wing, they would visit him after their classes.  
  
As they marched out the front oak door they saw a far away brown speck in the air that was holding something and spinning in circles. As they drew nearer they noticed that is was actually a very small owl holding a letter that was way to large and bulky for it.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's Ron's owl!"  
  
"Pigwidgeon." Anna said. Harry and Hermione stared at her, simply amazed.  
  
"How did you know that?" They chorused.  
  
"Oh.uh.Ron told me." She simply stated.  
  
"Go on Pig! Ron's in the hospital wing!" Harry shooed the owl away. Then it flew crookedly towards the castle and out of sight.  
  
When they reached the hut, most of the class was already gathered there. Hagrid, for some reason, appeared extremely excited.  
  
As they approached, he announced, "Were dun with Billywings!"  
  
It seemed the class had mixed feelings about this. Some looked disappointed but others looked overjoyed.  
  
"Terday we'll be studyin' Ashwinders!" He added.  
  
The class looked puzzled.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of an Ashwinder?" Charlie Weasly asked them. "Everybody should have."  
  
Hermione raised her hand and when she was called on she said, "An Ashwinder is a pale-gray snake that is created when a magical fire is allowed to burn for too long."  
  
"Show off." Malfoy said just loud enough for the class to hear him, but not the teachers. Anna and Harry gave him a dirty look.  
  
"That's right 'Ermione." Said Hagrid. "And terday we're gonna make one!" He was practically jumping up and down now.  
  
"The Ashwinder is actually quite dangerous and we need to know a little background before we begin." Charlie said. "Now open your books to page twenty-one and follow along:  
  
"The Ashwinder, a thin pale-gray snake, is created when a magical fire is allowed to burn for too long. When the fire is reduced to just embers this snake will emerge from it and slither to the nearest, dark place, leaving and ashy trail behind it. The Ashwinder only lives for one hour, which during this time it will lay it's egg in the darkest place it can find. These eggs can ignite a house within minutes and must be found and frozen immediately."  
  
Are you all ready? It will take about an hour for it to be created so until then you can do home work or whatever you want." He paused and looked around. "OK then. Flamaraey Incantartum!" A spurt of fire flew from the tip of his wand into a circle of rocks he formed.  
  
The rest of the period was spent making up Divination predictions or doing arithmancy homework if you were Hermione. But all too soon the fire reduced to embers and an odd sort of spitting sound came from it. They all turned to look at the origin of this noise to find a pair of ruby red eyes gleaming at them from inside the ashes. Then the pale-gray snake slithered out. And began wandering around.  
  
"Back away now, they're burnin' hot they are. Don't want ter be touched." Hagrid cautioned them. Everyone stepped back a few paces.  
  
As soon as the snake emerged from the ashes it automatically slithered under the nearest tree. And as it found the darkest spot there, it stayed put for five minutes. At last it moved to reveal a small pile of ruby-red spheres, the same color as it's eyes.  
  
"These are the Ashwinder's eggs." Charlie informed them. "They, as I said before, can ignite a house (or a tree in our case) within minutes. So it's best to freeze them as soon as you can." He pointed his wand at the eggs, "Shivium!" A blue light came out of his wand and when it touched the eggs they turned a sapphire blue.  
  
"After yeh freeze 'em you can use 'em in love potions and to heal some injuries." Hagrid added. Then he looked at his gigantic wrist watch, "Alrigh' then, it's time fer yeh all ter go, bye! Harry would yeh come 'ere fer a minute? Here," He handed the eggs to Harry, "Take these to Madam Pomfrey on yer way ter visit Ron, would yeh?"  
  
"Sure Hagrid, see you." He smiled then headed off with Hermione and Anna back towards the castle to visit Ron before Divination.  
  
Ten minutes later Hermione knocked on the door to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey opened it. She was rather reluctant to let them in until Harry showed her the Ashwinder eggs.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry said as they entered. Ron was just staring at the ceiling.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. He continued to stare.  
  
"Um.are you okay?" Anna said looking a little puzzled.  
  
"I never thought I could be so bored! There is absolutely nothing to do here! And my arm is still numb." He now rolled over in his bed and faced them.  
  
"Well Mr. Weasly your in luck! Potter here has brought some Ashwinder eggs!" Madam Pomfrey sounded very excited.  
  
"Whatever those are." He moaned.  
  
Madam Pomfrey began bustling about, she powdered the eggs then added some kind of potion she had, and lastly let them simmer for five minutes.  
  
"Here drink this." She handed the potion to Ron.  
  
Ron took it and drank it in one gulp. When he had finished his eyes slowly brightened up. "I can feel my arm now!" He flexed his fingers and rotated his elbow.  
  
"You're now free to go as soon as you get changed." She drew the curtains around Ron's bed and one minute later he emerged fully dressed.  
  
"Wonderful. Just in time for Divination." Anna said.  
  
"We better get going or we'll be late." Harry added.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Anna left Hermione on their way to Divination. When they entered the muggy tower and all three took their seat at the same table, Professor Trelawny mysteriously glided out of the shadows.  
  
"Good day class." She said in her mysterious voice. "We are now done with our review on the Crystal ball. And today we will be starting on Tarot Cards."  
  
Lavender and Parvati let out a long 'Oooo' at this and Anna gave them a disapproving look.  
  
"This," She motioned to a large portrait of a lady wearing a black hooded cloak, purple earrings, and gold rimmed glasses. Under the hood, short, purple hair could be seen. "Is my idol. Aimee Dier. She is the most famous Tarot Card reader of all! Not one prediction that she made was incorrect!" Trelawny beamed up at the portrait. "Anyway," She said, coming back to earth. "You now must form groups and one of you please go to the shelf and grab a deck of cards. Also please open to page one hundred and four. There it gives an explanation of how to interpret the cards."  
  
Anna, being the closest to the shelf, got up and took a deck of cards. They were to take turns doing a reading for each other. Anna went first doing Harry's. He shuffled the cards then gave them back to her and she laid them out in the correct format. She flipped cards over one by one then consulted her book.  
  
"Lets see here.you'll find great happiness. That's a classic.um.. joy.. Isn't that the same thing?"  
  
Ron snickered.  
  
"Anyway." She started again but was quickly interrupted by Professor Trelawny's gasp from behind her.  
  
"My dear! The card of death!" She said.  
  
None of the class reacted they were used to this by now.  
  
"Oh Harry! This is very unfortunate!" Anna said sarcastically. But she winked at Harry.  
  
"Oh well.." Harry started but then Ron cut him short.  
  
"Excuse me Professor," He said in a mock, polite voice " But it says here in the book that common meanings would be an end to something, could be an end that was a bad sort of end or a conclusion type of end where you get what you earned. Not necessarily death itself."  
  
At that Anna lost it and quickly ducked under the table to hide the fact that she was laughing.  
  
Fortunately Professor Trelawny mistook this for crying for she said, "Oh cheer up Anna. Perhaps it'll be a fast, painless death." Anna roared with laughter. "Tsk tsk, poor girl." She said sympathetically and walked to the next table.  
  
Anna emerged from under the table her whole face now bright pink from laughing. "Ok Harry, you do Ron now." She handed him the deck and Ron shuffled it.  
  
"Ok then. You've got happiness too. You're going to find something that was lost. Oh my what's this one?" He looked in the book. "It says here this is the card of strength." He began to read directly out of the book. "This is a hot card, referring to hot topics like...RON! Looks like you've got a lot on your mind." Harry started cracking up and turned the book towards them. Ron and Anna then read where Harry stopped. Ron's face turned the color of his hair and Anna started laughing her head off.  
  
"Ok, ok that's enough of that." Ron cleared up all the cards and handed then to Anna to shuffle. "I'll do Anna now." But Harry and Anna continued to laugh.  
  
Ron flipped over some cards and laid them out. "Ok.looks like you can join the happy club with me and Harry. Um.you've got a deep dark secret that you're dying to tell someone. And.ew.what's this one?" He read from the book, "The Hanged Man card looks somewhat disturbing. Surely, madness and absurdity are part of this card, but there is much more to it." Ron paused to laugh. "Oh! That is phrased so WRONG!"  
  
The three immediately started laughing again but had to suddenly put a stop to it as Professor Trelawny passed by their table.  
  
Five minutes later she dismissed the class and they made their way back towards Gryffindor tower. As they entered they saw a large crowd that included Hermione gathered around the bulletin board.  
  
She pushed her way out through the mass of people and hurried up to tell them what was going on.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall just posted a notice!" She began.  
  
"Well I figured that." Ron said.  
  
"What does it say, Hermione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"They're going to hold tryouts for the position of keeper a week from tomorrow!"  
  
But Professor Mcgonagall interrupted them from further conversation as she stepped portrait hole and made her way over towards them.  
  
"Potter? Could I see you for a moment outside?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Er.sure." He said. And he followed her back outside the common room. 


	10. The New Captain

Harry stepped out side the portrait hole following Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Potter I think we ought to go to my office." She said over her shoulder.  
  
Harry was starting to get worried now. Was he in trouble? He couldn't think of anything he did wrong... Unless he was 'acting up' in Divination. No that couldn't be it, he thought. Ron and Anna would be in trouble as well.  
  
Only when they had reached her office did he stop wondering. As he sat down in a chair in front of her desk he took a deep breath and waited for the lecture.  
  
"Mr. Potter. I am very pleased....." She began. Harry's hopes immediately began to lift when he heard the word 'pleased'. ".....To inform you that you have been selected to replace Mr. Wood as captain of the Gryffindor House Qudditch Team."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. "You're joking!" he said.  
  
"No Mr. Potter I am not." She paused looking at Harry who had just fallen back into his chair with disbelief. She continued, "Now, part of the responsibility that comes with being captain is scheduling practices. You need to make times and reservations for the field. Check with me once you have thought of the times. I'll do the reserving. Of course you'll need to let all your teammates know the schedule. And on the field you call the time outs. And of course you need to watch out for the well being of the team. Now one more thing, you're going to be in charge of tryouts. I have already reserved the field for Wednesday, tomorrow, during the evacuation drill for a practice without a new keeper and for the tryouts themselves on Saturday at three. You as well as the rest of your team are all going to have a say in whom to pick. And I want absolutely no favorism!"  
  
"Yes maim." He breathed being overwhelmed by all this.  
  
"Alright. I guess that's it then. We'll go back to the tower and inform the house." She said with a rare smile.  
  
As they climbed back through the portrait hole Hermione, Anna, and Ron rushed forward to see what was up but Professor Mcgonagall held up a hand to stop them.  
  
"Attention! Attention please! Can I have your attention? PLEASE?" Everyone quieted. "I am extremely pleased to introduce our new qudditch captain, Harry Potter!"  
  
As everyone cheered, a huge grin spread over Harry's face and everyone in the common room rushed over to congratulate him and slap him on the back.  
  
As Professor Mcgonagall left the room, Fred and George Weasly, Ron's twin older brothers who were also on the team got up. "I think this calls for a party!" Fred announced. "We'll be off to the kitchens then!" George called. Everyone cheered again.  
  
"They'll take any excuse for a party." Ron told Anna.  
  
When the twins came back their arms were loaded with several cakes, pumpkin juice, chips (or crisps as they're called there), and all sorts of the most delicious (and sugary) junk food you can imagine. The party lasted until eleven at night when Mcgonagall came up and asked if anyone had gotten any homework done. Even Hermione hadn't raised her hand. After that Harry went to bed extremely satisfied and still smiling.  
  
***  
  
When yesterday became today and today became tomorrow Harry woke up, it was still dark out. He tried to remember what woke him, but couldn't. He thought he had a dream but could not remember any of it. While still breathing hard he glanced out the window and a comet flew past. But was it a comet? It was bright enough but it wasn't big enough. Then suddenly Harry had a flash of de shah vu. That so-called comet was in his dream, or at least he thought it was. He simply shook his head, decided to try to forget about it, and fell back to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke again six hours later. He got dressed, stuffed his wand into his pocket and turned to wake Ron up.  
  
"Rise and shine!" he said pulling open the curtains.  
  
Ron groaned as the morning sun rolled over his eyes.  
  
"Come on, we've got transfiguration." He said on a more serious tone.  
  
"All right, all right." Ron said throwing off the covers.  
  
Harry went down to the common room; there he found Hermione and Anna already sitting on a couch reading. A few moments later they were joined by Ron and made their way to transfiguration.  
  
Transfiguration passed by quickly with nothing of importance happening and the class was soon let out. Professor Mcgonagall apparently could not resist reminding Harry that he was to run the first practice this afternoon at four o'clock. They made their way to potions after that and nothing unusual happened there either. Snape was completely normal (which included harassing all the Gryffindors). And the class did not go by very quickly at all but was over never the less.  
  
The next hour and a half was spent trying to finish up homework in the common room. At fifteen minutes of four Harry went upstairs to change into his Quidditch robes and grab his firebolt. He was now getting quite nervous. How was he supposed to run a Quidditch practice? He didn't even know half the drills that Oliver did. As he made his way back down to the landing Hermione, Ron, and Anna were waiting for him at the bottom. They were going to be at the evacuation drill while he was holding practice.  
  
When they all reached the entry hall there was a crown there and the stairs were blocked.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked a sixth year Ravenclaw who was standing in front of them.  
  
"The teachers are passing out the new school brooms at the door. Once you get one then you're supposed to go out to the grounds." She explained.  
  
"Harry, if you don't get up there quick you'll be late." Anna said.  
  
"Yeah, the lines not moving that fast." Ron pointed out.  
  
"All right, see you later." Harry waved and then started to push through the mass of students. Occasionally saying 'excuse me' he was at the oak doors within ten minutes.  
  
"There you are Mr. Potter." Professor Mcgonagall greeted him. "Go on out to the field. Most of the team is already out there."  
  
Harry didn't want to waste any more time by walking out to the pitch so he decided to fly. He flew right into the pitch and began making circles of the stadium with Fred, George, and Angelina. Harry presumed that Katie and Alicia were still stuck in the traffic.  
  
Harry and the rest of the team landed when they saw Alicia and Katie hurrying towards them.  
  
"Alright guys....." Harry started when they had all gathered in front of him. He definitely did not know what to say. "Well, how about we start with a...er.... drill.  
  
"Ok." They chorused.  
  
"Yes, but what drill Harry?" George said grinning.  
  
"Well, um....how about....we...uh..." He stammered. After a moments pause he came to his senses. "Ok Angelina, Alicia, and Katie can work on some formations fro shooting. And Fred and George, We'll unleash the bludgers and you can try and knock me off my broom. Ok?"  
  
"Yes sir, Captain Harry!" Fred said while saluting Harry.  
  
From what Harry could see the chasers were doing quite well they hadn't missed many shots at all but of course they still didn't have a keeper. Fred and George had come very close to hitting Harry but hadn't managed to touch him. The firebolt was just too fast. But then suddenly without warning:  
  
"LOOKOUT!!!" Katie yelled.  
  
Harry turned around, he thought Katie's yell was directed toward him but he was mistaken. It was directed toward the group of fifth years who were closest to the field; they were practicing the evacuation drill, led by Professor Lupin.  
  
Before Harry had time to wonder what was going on the tree chasers were speeding out of the field. Harry noticed a red blur rushing toward the group. Straight toward...  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled and sped off after them, closely followed by Fred and George.  
  
When Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were about twenty yards away the quaffle was maybe two. And only one person in the crowd had seemed to know what was going on. That person was a few feet to side of Hermione, and (on a broom) rushed in front of her, and grabbed the Quaffle which was about to hit the back of Hermione's head, possibly knocking her out.  
  
There was a wave of commotion amongst the onlookers as Anna turned around and flew back toward them, holding the Quaffle. It seemed that they had just realized what had happened.  
  
"That was AMAZING!" shouted George flying over to Anna.  
  
Harry had to agree, that was some flying.  
  
"Harry, I think we've found one candidate for the new keeper." Alicia said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Anna asked seeming very pleased.  
  
"Of course! That was fantastic!" Fred said giving her a pat on the back.  
  
"Wow, Anna, thanks." Hermione said, now coming over.  
  
Professor Lupin came over now seeing all the commotion. "Alright, I think that's enough. You all are dismissed."  
  
Harry also decided to end the practice there. On the way back to the castle Harry explained the role of the keeper to Anna. All Hermione could do was thank Anna from keeping the Quaffle from knocking her out. But Ron however, did not say anything. 


	11. Tryouts

Ron's silence to Anna continued into the next day. Only did it end the last class of the day (potions) when he asked her to pass an empty vial. Harry presumed this was because he now knew that he had a lot of competition going for the position of keeper. And Harry's presumption was confirmed when Ron left lunch early. Harry had sneaked out after him and saw him go to the broom shed then head outside. Apparently he was practicing hard.  
  
The day of the tryouts had finally come and the Quidditch team was making their way into the stadium an hour ahead of time to plan the arrangements. They sat down on the benches in the locker room and a few seconds past until Harry broke the silence.  
  
"So....um...how do you want to do this?" He asked them.  
  
"Don't ask us Harry. You're the captain." George replied grinning.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Ok. How about we split them up. Angelina can take one group, Alicia another, and Katie the last one. You three can take shots on each of them in turn. Um... Take ten shots on each person. Since Fred, George, and I don't take shots we'll each go with a group and we can record the person's name and how many shots they saved." He paused and looked around. "Is that alright?"  
  
Katie spoke up. "Saving shots isn't the only thing we need to test them on. We've got to test them on their flying skills too."  
  
"You've got a point." Harry said. He thought for another moment. " Ok, we've still got about half an hour until they get here. We can go set up a series of magical hoops in the air for them to fly through. Like the ones Madam Hooch used during broomstick practice. We can time them and have a look at how agile they are."  
  
Everybody agreed with him so they set off out onto the field and mounted their brooms with their wands in one hand. They created a course with twenty-five rings to fly through. The course included tight curves ways, ups, downs, and straight-aways. They were just finishing up and were quite pleased with their handiwork when loads of Gryffindors started pouring out of the castle each with a broomstick in his or her hand.  
  
"Wow." Said Alicia.  
  
"That's a lot more people than I expected." George said astonished.  
  
"Well, better get out there and give them instructions." Harry said.  
  
They all flew down to meet the crowd now streaming onto the field before them. It seemed that every Gryffindor in the school (besides the first years) had come. But when Harry turned around he realized that he had made a mistake. All the first years were sitting in the stands behind him watching. Hermione was also in the stands watching the tryouts.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to all the people standing before him. He wasn't quite sure how to begin.  
  
Angelina leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "Go on, tell them what we're going to do."  
  
"Oh right." He said snapping out of it. "Alright everyone. We are first going to split you up into three groups. Each group will be with one of the chasers, Angelina, Alicia, or Katie. They are going to take ten shots on each of you in turn and we'll see how you do. Then we'll make are way over to these." He gestured to the rings. " You're going to fly through all twenty-five of them in turn. We're going to award you points on your time and how well you can steer. Everyone got that? Ok then. Split up." He ordered.  
  
The crowd parted almost evenly into three groups, each lined up in front of a chaser.  
  
"Fred go with Angelina to that set of hoops." Harry directed. "Katie and George can start at the rings. And Alicia and I will go to the other goals."  
  
Harry and Alicia flew up to the goals with a piece of parchment and a quill in his hands and started taking everyone's name. Ron was in Angelina and Fred's group along with Anna. Unfortunately the Creevy brothers were in Harry's group.  
  
"Hi Harry!" They positively yelled.  
  
"Hullo." He rather reluctantly greeted them back.  
  
A third year boy was up first. Apparently he had not practiced very hard for he had only saved two of the shots. Next was a seventh year that saved five. Then was a sixth year girl who saved three. The practice went by fast and smooth much smoother than Harry expected. Harry certainly didn't think that one of the Creevy brothers were going to make the team. Colin had only saved two and little Dennis (in his second year now) hadn't saved any at all. The only person who had stood out was a sixth year boy named Mark Gombus who had saved nine out of the ten shots. Everyone else had saved seven or less.  
  
George flew over to Harry. "Are you guys done? We are. Lets switch. I don't think Angelina and Fred are done yet, they may have gotten a few more people."  
  
"Ok. Yeah were done, let's switch." Harry called his group over and they made their way to the course of rings. Alicia now hovered next to him with a quill in her had as well.  
  
"We'll go in the same order as the shooting." He called out.  
  
When the first person had taken their place Harry shouted "Get ready! GO!" They took off. Ten people later Colin was up, again, he didn't do very well and neither did Dennis Creevy he kept flipping over in the air and got the all-time low time, five minutes and twelve seconds. The high however was again set by the sixth year Mark Gombus. His time was fifty-one seconds. It looked to Harry that his only weakness was sharp turns. By the time they had finished Angelina and Fred's group had come over. They were the only group left to do the rings course so the other two groups landed their brooms and sat in the bleachers to watch.  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione, "So how did the other groups get on?"  
  
"Well," She started, "I wasn't watching George and Katie's group very much, but most of the people in Angelina and Fred's group did at least fairly well. Most of them saved at least six or seven."  
  
"Really?" Harry interrupted her. "Looks like we're going to have a hard time deciding."  
  
"I wasn't finished." She continued. "I watched both Ron and Anna and they both saved nine out of ten!"  
  
"Wow. Ok we are definitely going to have trouble deciding. I only had one person stand out in my group, a sixth year named Mark. He saved nine too and he got the best time as well."  
  
Hermione sort of grimaced. "This is going to be tough Harry. If Ron doesn't make the team I'm not so sure how he's going to take it. He might get really mad at you......" She paused thoughtfully, ".....Or Anna."  
  
Harry sighed, "I just can't play favorites though."  
  
"I know that." Hermione said sternly. "I just don't know if Ron does...." She trailed off.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see how it works out." Harry said, and he sighed again.  
  
Five minutes later Hermione pointed to the rings. "Look! It's Ron's turn!" She shouted.  
  
Harry looked up; Ron was just positioning himself at the starting point. Then he heard Angelina yell, "GO!" and Ron positively took off. Harry started keeping time in his head. Ron, unlike Mark, seemed to do pretty well on the sharp turns and finished with an excellent time of forty-four seconds, much better than Mark's time. Anna took her place at the starting point three people after Ron and her run was absolutely flawless. Her final time was somewhere around thirty-three seconds, it was the best by far. By the time all the runs were finished no-one had even come close to Ron's time, never mind Anna's.  
  
Harry then said see you later to Hermione and flew back out onto the field with the rest of the team and the potential team.  
  
"Ok everyone, thanks for coming we will post the notice for the call backs tomorrow morning on the bulletin board." Harry dismissed them. Then the team trooped back into the locker room and sat down on the benches.  
  
Fred and George both handed him their piece of parchment with the statistics on it and Harry skimmed them.  
  
"Well, " Harry said, "It looks like Katie and George's group isn't very qualified, most of them saved six shots or less. My group didn't do much better; I think the only one we should call back is this Mark Gombus guy he saved nine shots and had an ok time. Lets see," He flipped to Angelina and Fred's group. "This group did loads better. Ron and Anna have the highest scores. I think we should call those three back, Ron, Anna, and Mark."  
  
Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.  
  
"Ok then," Harry continued. "Who wants to make the bulletin?" 


	12. Sirius' Strange Warning

The next day in the common room Ron punched the air. "YES! I made callbacks!" he shouted. "And....uh....so did you Anna." He casually pointed out to her.  
  
"Looks like we're going to be rivals for a while." She said just as casually.  
  
"Er.....Yeah." he was now desperately trying to keep cool.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed," Hermione interrupted, "You're not the only ones. There's a sixth year too."  
  
Ron chose to ignore her "Harry when do we have to be at the field?" he asked.  
  
"Four o'clock." Harry said.  
  
Hours came and went and the classes flew by. At three o'clock they went back up to work on the Family tree project for History of Magic, which would be due in just a few days on Halloween.  
  
"Anna, how are you getting your information?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've sent letters to my old orphanages asking for some records." She simply replied.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said and left it at that.  
  
Fortunately for Harry he had gone to Mcgonagall and given him some of the school records so he was all set.  
  
Ten minutes before three everyone in the common room started to empty out and head onto the Qudditch field, Harry included.  
  
When he had gotten to the field the rest of the team was already there waiting for him and a minute later Ron, Anna, and Mark also strode up to them.  
  
"Ok," Harry addressed them, "Here's the deal. I think this time twenty-five shots will be taken on you each. We have already seen you fly so that's the only thing we will test you on. Ok lets fly." And Harry mounted his broom and flew over to one set of goal posts closely followed by the rest of the teams and the trio.  
  
"Ron? Care to go first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well ok." He said, and took his position.  
  
"You three can take turns shooting." He said to the chasers. "Go!"  
  
One shot after another was hurled after Ron and he did a pretty spectacular job of blocking them. He dived left and right and blocked almost everyone. His final score was twenty-three out of twenty five.  
  
The next contestant was Mark Gombus he didn't seem at all as sure about himself as Ron was. And it showed. He looked a complete wreck as he headed toward the goal posts. And it affected his performance. He got a sixteen. The team silently agreed he was out of the running.  
  
Last Anna was up. She very calm, the exact opposite of Mark. When the chasers started to shoot at her she looked as if she had been a keeper all her life. Her talent was clearly natural. Twenty-four out of twenty-five.  
  
"Twenty-four." Harry whispered to his teammates. "I think we have a winner."  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day Ron did not speak to Anna or the following day. He rather moped around the place sulking. Anna seemed almost embarrassed and would avoid his gaze. It seemed to Harry that she was upset about Ron being upset. Hermione keep trying to get Ron to say something but he continued to be cold so she eventually gave up.  
  
Halloween came and the four turned in their family trees to Professor Binns. Harry didn't think he did so good he didn't get nearly as much information as Ron and Hermione, then again, they had actual families. Anna seemed to have gotten about as much information as he did, possibly a bit more.  
  
The Halloween feast was its usual there was a cloud of live bats fluttering against the navy blue that was the night sky, an occasional flicker of a shooting star crossed it's path. And as usual there were many large pumpkins grown by Hagrid floating above them bearing candles. They had a good meal and Ron seemed to forget that he was upset about not making team because he was chatting happily to Anna again. All four of them were about to get up to go back to the dormitory when Sirius (in dog form of course) trotted over to him, a piece if parchment in his mouth.  
  
Harry took the parchment and read. Hermione and Ron read over his shoulder but Anna, who looked nervous, backed away from the dog:  
  
Harry,  
  
Meet me after defense against the dark arts tomorrow, we need to talk.  
  
Harry shoved the note in his pocket and nodded to Sirius that he would. Then they made their way back up to the dormitory.  
  
Harry felt very apprehensive that night and didn't really sleep much. He was to busy worrying about what Sirius wanted to talk to him about. Sirius wasn't usually one to be a bearer of good news, not that it was his fault. But Harry still couldn't help but worrying and it was hours until he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with Ron poking him in the shoulder.  
  
"Haaaarry! Time to get up! Professor Sprout is waiting!" Ron said.  
  
Harry grumbled, pushed himself out of bed, and then made his way over to his dresser to get dressed. A minute later he and Ron met Hermione and Anna in the common room and they left for Herbology.  
  
They had finished with Scuppernongs a while ago and were now working on a giant plant called the Anarkhila. An Anarkhila was a giant plant with a long green steam (up to seven feet high) and the flower on top closely resembled that of a sunflower except it seemed to glow very radiantly and its face would always point towards the sun. They're leaves were actually very sturdy and would not bend under the weight of a full-grown person. Which was just as well because today they were to be de-seeding them. Meaning, they were to be climbing up a plant and picking all the rotten seeds out (they turned a nasty purple-green mix when they were rotten).  
  
While Harry and Ron were halfway up climbing a plant Ron leaned in and whispered to Harry. " Harry, you don't reckon we should tell Anna about Sirius do you?"  
  
"I don't know. If we did we should ask Dumbledore first." Harry replied.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement as they reached the top. They each picked a handful of seeds before sliding back down the stem and allowing Hermione and Anna to climb it.  
  
After Herbology was over Transfiguration flashed past. It was quite boring sitting there saying the incantation to turn a quill into an owl over and over. After that they were in for a treat with potions. There, Snape had decided to take a break with transforming potions (after the upset with Hermione's) and decided to start the Silent Solution early though he assured them that they would come back to it sometime after Christmas. Potions, unlike Transfiguration and Herbology, passed slower than ever. Yet eventually it did pass and they made their way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.  
  
Professor Lupin greeted them cheerfully and Harry tried to greet him as cheerfully as he could back but his head was to busy scanning the room for any sign of Sirius. Finally he spotted him sleeping under the desk. Lupin's class didn't pass all to quickly either. Harry didn't listen to a word Lupin said about stunning spells. He was definitely too distracted. After an hour of tapping his foot and staring out the window Harry noticed that the class was packing up. Apparently he no longer had to wait.  
  
Anna seemed in a particular hurry "I'll meet you guys back in the dormitory shall I?" she rushed.  
  
"Um...yeah." Harry said and waved.  
  
Harry waited until the whole class was gone then he approached Professor Lupin's desk as Sirius emerged from it.  
  
"I'll leave you all alone." Professor Lupin said and smiled. "But first..." He waved his wand s and window curtains appeared and covered the windows. "There you are." He said and left.  
  
Sirius slowly morphed back into dog form. "Hello Harry." He said and smiled. "Ron, Hermione." He agnowledged them.  
  
"What did you need to tell us about Sirius?" Harry asked extremely curiously.  
  
"Well," He started. It seemed to Harry that he didn't know quite how to but it into words. "Well, I have some suspicions about someone." He looked nervous.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Anna." Said Sirius.  
  
"Anna?" All three of them echoed.  
  
"Yeah. Guys, I don't know about her. There is something extremely odd about that kid." He explained.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm really don't know. But every time she looks at me I get the feeling that she can see right through me. I think she knows who I am." He said now looking very concerned.  
  
"I don't get that feeling." Harry said.  
  
"How much do you know about her?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I know your friends with her. That's really all." Sirius said.  
  
"Well....." Hermione started. She continued to explain everything that she knew about Anna's past to Sirius.  
  
"Hmmmm." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Interesting. Well all I really needed to tell you was to watch out. Just be a little suspicious of her okay? She seems like a nice kid but just...keep your eyes open. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." they all agreed, then said good bye to Sirius and left the classroom. 


	13. Shocking News

"H-Hi Anna." Ron said cautiously as they entered the common room the next day.  
  
"Hi." Anna said glancing around and feeling the tension in the air. "Um...is anything wrong?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"No." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Ok." Anna said. Harry could tell by the look on her face that she did not believe them.  
  
"Um..." Harry cut in, "let's get some homework done." And he sat down beside Anna.  
  
***  
  
A few days later at dinner, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me!" He said. "I have an announcement to make!" Everyone stopped talking. "Thank you. Now it is my pleasure to announce that since it was such a huge hit last year, the Yule ball will again be taking place this Christmas." Most people cheered and some giggles broke out. "Once again it will be open to fourth years and above but if you would like to invite a younger student that is fine. Also I will be inviting back some students from Beaxbaton and Durmstrang."  
  
At this Hermione went pink.  
  
Ron quickly noticed this. "What? Are you worried that Vicky won't invite you again?" Ron said to her.  
  
"I told you not to call him Vicky. And for your information he has invited me already." She snapped.  
  
Anna looked a bit confused. "Who is this 'Vicky'?" She asked.  
  
"Hermione's boyfriend." Harry said shortly.  
  
"Viktor Krum!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"No way!" said Anna. "Viktor Krum? Really"  
  
Hermione nodded and continued to stare at her food while spooning mashed potatoes into her mouth.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron looked at her slyly. "You didn't deny that he's your boyfriend." He grinned.  
  
Hermione chose to ignore this and continued eating.  
  
"Oh no Ron," Harry started, "This means we have to find dates again."  
  
Ron just shrugged.  
  
"You're not thinking of asking Fleur again are you?" Harry teased him.  
  
Ron choked on his chicken and then turned the color of his hair. "No!" He said quickly.  
  
Harry and Hermione started to laugh. Once again Anna looked puzzled.  
  
"I'm SERIOUS!" Ron yelled at them. "Long story, don't ask." He added to Anna.  
  
"Okay, okay." Hermione said, "You don't tease me, I don't tease you."  
  
***  
  
Christmas was only a few days away and a bit fewer people had signed up to stay over the holidays as last year. But it was still more than the years before. Harry of course had signed up to stay and Ron and Hermione with him. Anna was to be staying as well. Harry figured she, like him, had nowhere else to go and he pitied her. The teachers had given her the usual pile of work for the break, all except Professor Binns who, thankfully, was giving them an actual break after their long and tiresome family trees.  
  
During potions that day Professor Snape announced that they would be returning to Transforming potions early. Everybody (yes even the Slytherins) booed at this. Most likely they were sick of being turned into various animals.  
  
Today's animal would be the Eagle. They spent the whole class preparing the potion and did not get around to using it so Professor Snape put them all in a freezing spell to save for the next class.  
  
In Herbology, the next class of the day, they worked yet again on the Ararkhilas, picking seeds from it and putting them in a jar. Harry, Ron, and Anna were having a contest to see who could jump and reach the highest leaf. Anna won every time. Hermione, being very serious about classes, chose not to participate and scowled at them.  
  
Their last class of the day was the ever-popular History of Magic. Where Professor Binns droned on and on about, well, history of magic, boring all the class to sleep. Except for Hermione who was furiously taking notes and Anna who was doodling on her parchment, drawing various animals. Harry and Ron actually fell asleep on top of their books. It was amazing how Professor Binns seemed not to notice. He apparently didn't care.  
  
Harry was woken by Anna at the end of class shaking his arm, "Come on, class is over." She said. Hermione was next to her having difficulty waking Ron.  
  
By the time Ron was up and gathering his books nearly all the class was out except for the four.  
  
Professor Binns looked up from floating behind his desk. "Harry, Anna, I've been meaning to see you."  
  
"Uh.. Yes Professor?" Harry said.  
  
"You'll need to follow me." He paused. "Um..maybe, Ron and Hermione, you better join us." He floated out the door of the classroom and all four of them followed behind the ghost Professor.  
  
Each of them glanced at the other in turn and continued to follow him. None knew what this was about.  
  
After a minute they reached the stone statue that Harry recognized was Dumbledore's Office. Professor Binns shouted "Fizzing Whizbees!" and it sprang aside to reveal a spiral stone staircase. They all got on (except for Binns who floated above into the ceiling ahead of them.) and the staircase began to move upwards.  
  
When they reached the top Harry knocked on the door. "Come in." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry opened the door and proceeded in followed by the rest. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, Professors Binns, Lupin, and Mcgonagal were standing beside him. Snuffles was standing at Professor Lupin's feet, he barked when he saw Harry. A smile was on each of their faces.  
  
"Harry and Anna," He addressed them "You might want to take a seat."  
  
Extremely puzzled, Harry and Anna sat down in the two seats in front of the desk. Hermione and Ron stood at the shoulder of each chair.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore started, "Where to begin. Oh yes, Professor Binns has recently showed my your Family trees."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I noticed something very interesting on your's Harry, and your's as well Anna."  
  
Everyone just stared and waited for him to continue.  
  
But Anna broke the silence first, "And that was....?"  
  
" I have discovered," Dumbledore continued slowly, building the suspense. "That you two," He motioned to Harry and Anna. "Are very distant...." He paused again building even more suspense. "Cousins." He finished.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anna's mouth's all dropped simultaneously.  
  
"We...w-what?" Harry said.  
  
"I believe you heard me correctly Harry." Dumbledore nodded. "Distant cousins. On your father's side." He smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Anna said breathlessly.  
  
"Positive." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked behind him; he could see a small tear running down Hermione's cheek. Ron was looking from Dumbledore to Harry to Anna, not blinking.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall was crying as well. "Oh!" She burst out, "This is so wonderful for you two!" She wiped her eyes with a tissue, and then blew her nose and headed out the door.  
  
"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
Harry and Anna shook their heads.  
  
"Alright then you are dismissed." He smiled.  
  
All four walked out the door and headed back to common room in silence. When they had reached the common room and the portrait of the fat lady swung open to admit them.  
  
"HERE THEY ARE!" Fred shouted.  
  
"Congratulations guys!" George said as Anna and Harry entered.  
  
"Um...thanks." Harry said glancing around. Food was laid out on the tables, for the Weasly twins any excuse was a good enough for a party.  
  
"Mcgonagal just told us the news!" The Weasly twin's friend Lee Jordan said.  
  
By ten thirty at night no one got any homework done at all, even Hermione, she was too busy enjoying herself. The party was now dying down and most people had headed up top their dormitories.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Hermione announced. Then she hugged both Harry and Anna. "I am so happy for you two!" she said and ran up the stairs in tears.  
  
"I am too." Ron said shortly and he smiled at them both then clapped them each on the back.  
  
Anna turned to Harry, "I'm really happy too, Harry." She said then hugged him.  
  
Harry smiled, "Me too." He said and hugged her back. 


	14. Questions and Quidditch

A day later Harry had to stop Quiditch practice early because the beginnings of a blizzard were starting to show. They had begun practicing in a light flurry, which didn't bother them at all. But now rough winds were starting to blow the Quaffle off-course. However before that, everyone was doing superb. The chasers had their formations down pat, Fred and George hit every bludger that came toward them, Anna saved every shot, and Harry caught every golf ball that was thrown (which was very hard to do in the snow because they blended in so nicely). Harry knew that if Oliver Wood had been captain still, he would have used this as an excuse to keep playing.  
  
While walking back to the common room with Anna, his mind strayed to something he had totally forgotten about until now. He didn't have a date to the Yule Ball. His mind instantly darted to Cho Chang, a very pretty Ravenclaw girl a year above him but didn't know if he had the courage since her date last year (Cedric Diggory) died in a tragic accident with Voldemort. Harry was present for the whole thing and felt somewhat guilty about it. At least this year he was not a tri-wizard champion and would be made to lead the dancing, so he would look much less stupid without a date this year.  
  
When they got back into the common room Ron and Hermione who were sitting at a table in the corner greeted them cheerfully. Harry and Anna started to brush off their snow-encrusted robes then sat down.  
  
"Cold out there?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Just a little." Harry said, his teeth chattering. "So Ron," He continued slyly. "Got a date yet?"  
  
"No." Ron said quickly and then busied himself with homework again.  
  
Harry decided not to get into anything and leave it at that.  
  
***  
  
The next day was Gryffindor's first Quditch match of the season. It was against Ravenclaw and fortunately for both teams, last night's blizzard had subsided during the night. Harry met Anna down in the common room after changing into his scarlet Quiditch robes. This would be Anna's first ever Quditch match and she sure did look nervous. From what Harry could see she was shaking all over and kept biting her nails.  
  
"Calm down Anna." He said clapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Can't!" She said shortly.  
  
"Yes you can, just relax." He said soothingly.  
  
"Good luck guys! You'll do fine Anna." Hermione called from across the room.  
  
"Yeah good luck!" Ron called after them.  
  
"Weren't you nervous before your first game Harry?" Anna asked when they stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Well, yes." Harry said truthfully. "But I wasn't shaking all over!."  
  
Anna left it at that.  
  
They opened the great oak doors of the castle and stepped outside into a full foot of snow. This was why Harry had wanted to make his way out to the Quiditch pitch early, the snow was untouched and they would need to plow their way through it. Harry and Anna trudged through the snow side by side for nearly twenty full minutes until they reached the Quiditch pitch.  
  
"Harry?" Anna looked at him quizzically. "Why didn't we just fly on our brooms over here?"  
  
Harry looked stunned for a moment. "Why didn't I think of that? Oh well, to late now."  
  
Harry mounted his broom and kicked off for a warm up lap. As he rounded the far end of the field he saw the other members of the team flying across the grounds toward them. He landed in front of the locker room and waited for them to go in and he followed them after. They all sat down on the benches in front of him and waited for him to say something.  
  
"Ummmmm," He started uncertainly. "How about we just go out there and do what we did in practice yesterday?"  
  
"Ok!" said George. "That's good enough for me."  
  
"Three cheers for Harry! Our brilliant captain!" Yelled Fred.  
  
Harry blushed and sped out of the locker room before Fred made fun of him further. Then the team lined up and marched out into the center of the field opposite of the Ravenclaws to where Madam Hooch was waiting. Harry could hear Anna hyperventilating beside him.  
  
"Just relax." He whispered to her. Her breathing seemed to slow and she was now drawing very deep breaths.  
  
"Alright! On my whistle!" Madam Hooch shouted over the roar of the crowd. "THREE! TWO!" The whistle sounded and they kicked off into the air.  
  
Before looking around for the Snitch, Harry glanced over at Anna. She was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts exactly where she should be.  
  
Harry diverted his attention back to the game. Lee Jordan was giving very graphic commentary, so Harry knew exactly what was going on at all times. Gryffindor was now in possession and were heading for the Ravenclaw goals.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder for the snitch but saw Cho there instead. Harry immediately looked away, not wanting to make eye contact and continued flying around searching for the golden snitch.  
  
"KATIE BELL OF GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee roared. "THE SCORE IS TEN TO ZERO!"  
  
The roars of the Gryffindors deafened Harry ears, as he looked this way and that. Harry dodged a bludger that ruffled his already messy hair and he sped up higher for a better view of the field. He looked across the field and squinted his eyes looking for the snitch.  
  
"SAVED BY THE NEW GRYFFINDOR KEEPER! ANNA POTTER!" Harry heard Lee yell. But instead of the usual cheers that they would get from at least half the school, a hush fell over the whole stadium. No one but the Gryffindors knew of Anna's relation to Harry until now.  
  
The game went on, Gryffindor scored twice more and Ravenclaw had another shot but once again Anna saved it.  
  
A light snow started to fall twenty minutes into the game and Harry continued to buzz about the stadium.  
  
A glint of gold caught Harry's eye just as he heard Lee Jordan yell, "OH! THAT HAD TO HURT! BUT NO WHISTLE IS BLOWN!"  
  
Harry ignored this comment hoping that it wasn't a Gryffindor team member down and flew at top speed after the snitch. He could see Cho coming at him from the opposite direction in a steep dive. Harry pulled himself into a steep dive himself and flew straight at her, the wind whistling madly in his ears. He gained on the snitch and he stretched out his had. Harry's firebolt was no match for Cho's broom. Inches away...centimeters away....and Harry's hand grasped the cold metal of the snitch. He raised it high above his head triumphantly in the snow. Cheers rang out from the crowd.  
  
"AND THE FINAL SCORE IS GRYFFINDOR ONE-HUNDRED AND EIGHTY! RAVENCLAW ZERO!" Lee's voice sounded throughout the stadium.  
  
Harry turned a corner as he was flying around the stadium and a heap of scarlet robes surrounded by teachers near the Gryffindor goal posts. He sped toward them all and soon discovered that his suspicions were confirmed, it was Anna.  
  
"What happened to her?" Harry asked Professor Mcgonagall. Who was kneeling down by Anna side next to Madam Pomfrey, who was holding an ice pack on Anna's forehead.  
  
"Bludger." She replied simply. "It's not that big a deal, she'll be fine."  
  
The rest of the team had now tramped through the snow and joined the circle around Anna.  
  
"Heh heh. Sorry I missed that one Anna." Fred smiled.  
  
She waved him off, "It's all right. I'm just a bit dizzy." She got up, teetered for a moment, and then stood solidly on the ground. "I'm all right." She said.  
  
The team walked her off with the applause from the Ravenclaw team and the crowd in the background.  
  
'Maybe we should have practiced how to dodge bludgers.' Harry thought to himself as he led her back to the locker rooms.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Anna stepped out of the locker rooms ten minutes later and joined Ron and Hermione. They both congratulated each of them and asked if Anna was okay.  
  
The light snow was still falling as they made their way back to the castle. They were about halfway back when Harry heard a voice over his shoulder.  
  
"Harry!" It was Cho who was calling, as she caught up with them she said, "Harry could I have a word?"  
  
"Er...Yeah." He said hesitantly. Then he turned toward the three others. "I'll meet you back in the common room, shall I?" he asked them.  
  
"Alright." They agreed, and continued walking to the castle.  
  
Harry watched them step inside the door, and then he turned back to Cho and looked at her. She was more beautiful than ever, standing there in the snow. It dotted her hair, and the light breeze blew her hair about.  
  
They stood there for an awkward moment, until Cho broke the silence. She cleared her throat and said, "Um......Harry, I wanted to ask you," She paused, "Would you got to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Harry stood, absolutely stunned in silence, unable to say or do anything.  
  
Cho looked very awkward. "If you don't want to I absolutely understand, with last year and all......" She trailed off.  
  
Harry pinched himself, and at the instance of the little pain he caused himself, he regained 'consciousness'. "A-are-are you s-serious?" He stammered.  
  
"Of course." She looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Yes-yes, I-I'd love to go with you, absolutely yes." He said hurriedly.  
  
"Great." Cho said smiling. Harry loved her smile, her teeth were absolutely gorgeous....  
  
They both turned and walked back into the castle together. The silence went on for many long minutes until Cho stopped.  
  
"I have to go now Harry. I'll see you later?" She said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, not sure what else to say.  
  
Before turning to head to the common room she leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
Harry ran into the common room. Ron, Hermione, and Anna were all sitting at their usual table. Ron was playing chess with Anna and Hermione was reading her usual book.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said.  
  
Ron turned around instantly, as did Hermione and Anna as well, and before Harry could say anything else he asked, "What did Cho want?"  
  
"Ron, she just asked me to the ball!" He told Ron in an excited whisper so that only the three could hear.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 


	15. Godfather

(A/N: Thank you for all your great reviews guys! Don't worry, I'll keep writing!!! Just to let you all know I have the WHOLE book planned out!)  
  
Harry was in bliss the next few days, Cho had smiled at him every time they had passed in the corridors and he had smiled and waved back. Hermione and Ron had not ceased to tease him yet.  
  
"How is it having a girlfriend Harry?" Ron had asked him on their way to potions two days later.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Harry said through gritted teeth the third time that day. "We're just going to the ball."  
  
Ron smiled slyly.  
  
"But wouldn't you like to know, Ron?" Hermione said. That shut him up for about fifteen minutes.  
  
They entered the classroom and took a seat at the back as usual. Snape strolled out slamming the door behind him. He instantly began to take attendance.  
  
"Potter! Harry and Anna......" He barked. He had harassed them both non-stop since the Quidditch match. Mcgonagall had also come up to them during lunch and informed them that Dumbledore contacted the orphanage and had legally changed Anna's last name and informed them that she would no longer be staying there. Anna and Harry had rejoiced at this news and Ron and Hermione both congratulated them.  
  
Getting back to potions, today they were (yet again) continuing the transforming potions. Snape's freezing potion on the Eagle ones they did a while back had apparently gone wrong and they no longer could be used so they were to start making them again.  
  
By the time that the class was almost over they had finished.  
  
"I have decided that grading your potions is more important than being on time to lunch." Professor Snape announced. The whole class including the Slytherins groaned. "You know the drill by now, okay drink the potions." He said dully.  
  
Harry heard a faint popping all around. His eagle eye's stared around the room and saw all his other classmates in amazing detail, every feather and every speck of dust. There was just one problem he saw as he looked about the room. Anna was still human, just as last time. He watched her run over to Snape, mutter something, and then proceed out the door at a brisk walk.  
  
Then Harry heard something that startled him greatly a voice in his head said, "Dumbledore." Or was it a voice? Was it even there? He was sure it was. But.....he couldn't explain it if he even tried. It was like a message, just a sudden thought....  
  
He waved it out of his mind as Snape came around and shoved antidote down his throat very forcefully.  
  
Harry was back to normal and had even forgotten about the 'voice'. He led the way out to lunch ten minutes late with Ron and Hermione by his side. Lunch was rather enjoyable; the bright sun filled the hall with sunlight and created a rather pleasant atmosphere.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall came in some ten minutes later and interrupted their peaceful meal. "The Headmaster wishes to speak with you three in his office immediately."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and strode out of the hall each puzzled about what he wanted with them. They walked up to the statue and Mcgonagall said the password. The trio clamored onto the staircase as it began to rotate and Mcgonagall left them.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to the office. "Come in." said Dumbledore on the other side.  
  
They made their way inside and to their surprise Anna was already there along with Sirius, who shockingly, was in human form.  
  
Harry must have had a shocked expression on his face because Dumbledore went right into an explanation. "Harry, with you and Anna being related I figured she had the right to know." He paused. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. "Of course."  
  
Ron and Hermione also agreed by nodding their heads.  
  
"I have also taken the liberty of explaining your last four years of adventures at Hogwarts to her. I hope that was all right." He continued.  
  
"Defiantly." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was really dreading telling Anna about his 'adventure' last year, he thought he would explode if he had to mention it again.  
  
"One more thing." Dumbledore said suddenly. "Sirius has offered to be Anna's godfather as well."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Do you feel all right about that Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied. 'That's great." He truly did mean it.  
  
"All right." Dumbledore finished. "Feel free to chat for a while before you go off. I'll be having lunch." He smiled at them and then left, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Well," Sirius looked up at them. "How have you all been? Its nice to see you while being in my normal form again."  
  
"Fine." They all replied.  
  
"So what been going on with you?" He asked them all.  
  
"Harry got a date for the ball!" Ron piped up.  
  
"Did you really?" Sirius said.  
  
"He's going with Cho Chang!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Well done Harry!" Sirius congratulated him.  
  
Harry went red and the others laughed. He made an attempt to defend himself, "Ron, you haven't got a date yet have you?" he asked.  
  
Ron's ears went red.  
  
"Anyone one you were thinking of asking?" Hermione teased.  
  
Ron's whole face went red. He chose not to reply. Several seconds went by in silence.  
  
"Well, I haven't eaten yet. Is it all right if I go?" Anna asked them all.  
  
They nodded. "Well be here for another minute then come down." Harry said to her.  
  
"Ok." She said. Before she turned and swept out the door she faced Sirius and hugged him.  
  
As soon as she was out the door Harry turned to him and said, "I thought you didn't like her."  
  
"Well, I never said I didn't like her. I just told you to be a bit suspicious." He looked slightly uncomfortable. "Besides, I've changed my mind anyways."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked him curiously.  
  
"Well, things change." He replied.  
  
"What changed?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, well...." Sirius was now turning red in exasperation, "Aren't you guys hungry for lunch?"  
  
"Sirius, what aren't you telling us?" Harry asked him seriously. But at that moment Harry heard footsteps and he heard the staircase start to revolve. "Sirius!" Harry whispered. Sirius immediately started to transform back into dog form.  
  
The door burst open just as Sirius finished transforming. Snape was standing on the landing on the other side of the doorframe. They all stood there for an awkward moment, looking at each other. After Snape had fully examined the room he slammed the door back shut and the staircase could be heard spinning back down.  
  
"I think he suspects something." Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry bent down toward Sirius (who was still in dog form now hiding behind the desk) and whispered, "I think we better get out of here, see you later."  
  
With that they fled form the room and went down to meet Anna at lunch. The rest of their lunch was still there, just as they had left it before Professor Mcgonagall had pulled them out.  
  
"Hey Anna." Ron greeted her, and sat down. Harry and Hermione sat down opposite them.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice that Anna was nervously picking at her mashed potatoes. "Is everything all right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied calmly.  
  
Harry decided not to push it. They ate the rest of their in peace and made light conversation of Qudditch.  
  
***  
  
Two days later was Christmas Eve and as he woke up, there was a light snow falling. He threw on some clothes then went down to breakfast and meet Ron, Hermione, and Anna there.  
  
The day flew by; Harry was yet again in bliss of going with Cho to the ball the next day. Hermione was excitedly awaiting the arrival of Krum later that evening. Ron, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. His hand kept shaking and slipping while he was doing his charms homework. Harry came to the conclusion that he was debating whether or not to ask someone to the ball. But Anna, Harry had forgotten to ask her what her plans were.  
  
After dinner that same evening Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Anna were walking up the stairs from the entrance hall heading back to the common room. Krum had arrived an hour earlier and Hermione had already said good night to him. By the time they had made it to the common room Harry and Hermione were in a heated conversation about the blizzard expected for tomorrow. As they both sat down on the couch and Hermione picked up her book, Harry soon realized that Ron and Anna were not there.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry turned to her. "Where are Ron and Anna?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her book suddenly. "Weren't they right behind us?" she asked startled.  
  
"I thought so..." Harry trailed off.  
  
A second later the portrait hole swung open and Ron and Anna walked in.  
  
"I'll be right back." Harry heard Anna say, and she climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Ron hurried over to them and took a seat beside Harry. "Anna and I are going to the ball together!" He informed them. "I just asked her!" 


	16. The Yule Ball

(A/N: I never cease to amaze myself....this chapter's kind of fluffy :-P. It'll go back to normal soon I promise. Well, maybe not totally normal...)  
  
Christmas day came and Harry looked out the window. The snow was swirling ferociously as it fell to the already snow-covered ground. Harry lazily climbed out of bed. Ron was leaned against the foot of his bed, reading a book and wrapping paper was lying at his feet.  
  
"Happy Christmas Ron." Harry said as he sat down next to his own pile of gifts.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Ron replied and tossed Harry a gift.  
  
Harry tossed one back at Ron and they opened them simultaneously. Harry pulled out a new jar of high-quality broom finish. Harry looked over at Ron; he was admiring the new Quaffle that Harry had given him.  
  
"Wow, Harry! This is great, thanks!" Ron said.  
  
A grin spread across Harry's face, "Your welcome." He said. "Thanks for the polish, I needed a new jar." He glanced at his Firebolt, which was lying under his bed, still a little mud encrusted.  
  
Harry moved onto the other gifts; a box of treacle fudge from Hagrid, some homemade toffees and the usual sweater from Mrs. Weasly, a book about seeker strategies from Hermione, Anna had given him a gift-box of all Harry's favorite sweets, and from Sirius he relieved a very cool watch. This watch did not tell time, but like the clock in the Weasly's living room had different hands that pointed to words like, 'Common Room' 'Class' or 'Danger'. The arrows were blank however. A note that came with it told him he had to tap it with his wand to make the names appear then tap it again to make them vanish. Harry did so and the names Ron, Hermione, Anna, and Sirius appeared.  
  
"Hey Fred and George actually got me something this year." Ron muttered.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron in time to see him pull out a pair of midnight blue dress robes.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. Then he dropped the robes, put his hands on his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Its not funny." Ron gasped. "I am so happy that I don't have to go to the ball in those....things."  
  
Harry laughed harder.  
  
"It's not funny!" Ron repeated. He threw a pillow at Harry.  
  
"Yes it is!" Harry gasped through his laughter.  
  
***  
  
Harry was a nervous wreck. He was going to be meeting Cho in the entrance hall in just one hour. He started to rummage through his trunk then soon found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small jewelry case. It contained what Harry thought was a very pretty necklace. It was a plain sliver chain but on the end of it was a crystal teardrop shape, and suspended inside of that was a small silver snowflake. On either side of the crystal, hanging on the chain were two silver beads. Harry was planning on giving this to Cho as a Christmas present. He had gotten it the weekend before on their first Hogsmeade trip of the year.  
  
The door opened and Harry shut the case. Ron came in.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked pointing to the case in Harry's hand.  
  
"Nothing." He replied and shoved the case in the pocket of his dress robes.  
  
"Uh huh." Ron said and flopped onto his bed.  
  
"Nervous Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Harry let it be and flopped onto his bed as well. He and Ron both lay on their beds for around an hour until the ball would start.  
  
One hour later Harry and Ron made their way down. Anna was waiting for Ron at the bottom of the stairs. Harry actually heard Ron's jaw drop, but he quickly recovered and continued to stare. Harry was pretty impressed as well; She was wearing dark green robes and her hair was pulled back in some sort of twist held up by a clip. Multiple braids were also pulled back into the twist, and the few strands of hair that stuck out of the clip were elegantly curled.  
  
Harry elbowed Ron and he started to stutter, "Y-you look great!" He said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks." She said shyly.  
  
The three walked out of the portrait hole together. Hermione was already down in the entrance hall meeting Krum. And Cho would be down in the entrance hall as well. Harry was growing more and more nervous by the second.  
  
They reached the entrance hall and stood at the top of the stairs for a second. Harry looked around trying to spot Cho. He spotted her near the great oak door; she saw him too and waved. The three made their way down the stairs and Harry broke apart from Ron and Anna to go meet Cho.  
  
He walked over to her. She was in stunning silver robes and her hair was back in a half braid.  
  
"Wow. You look nice." Harry said shyly.  
  
"Thank you. You look nice too." She replied. Then the doors of the great hall opened and people began making their way into the hall.  
  
Harry escorted her through the doorway to an array of tables in the hall. "Where do you want to sit?" he asked.  
  
"Anywhere is fine." She said.  
  
"Do you mind sitting with Ron and Anna?" he said.  
  
"No, that's fine." She replied.  
  
They sat down at the table with Ron and Anna. Hermione and Krum came over and soon filled the two empty seats that were left.  
  
Soon Professor Dumbledore picked up his menu and demonstrated how to order a meal. "Chicken salad!" he said to his plate and there it appeared.  
  
Harry ordered a steak, but he couldn't help noticing that Anna ordered an entirely vegetarian meal herself. The dinner went on, they all chatted merrily about classes they were taking. Hermione and Anna were both particularly excited about an ancient runes class they were enrolled for next semester. Hermione later diverted her direction of conversation towards potions and the problem with Anna.  
  
She glanced skeptically at Anna.  
  
"What?" She asked, " I don't know what's wrong."  
  
Hermione just sighed and continued her meal.  
  
When the meal was over everyone got up from his or her tables and most of them flew against the walls, leaving the dance floor clear. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow tune.  
  
Harry plucked up some guts and what he did surprised even him. "Do you want to dance Cho?" He asked.  
  
"Alright." She replied.  
  
They walked onto the dance floor side by side. They stopped in a mass of people now dancing. Cho put her arms around Harry's neck and He put his on he waist. Fortunately for Harry she was leading, as Harry really wasn't that great a dancer. At least he wasn't stepping on her feet. They danced in silence for what seemed like forever, until the song ended. Then a much faster tune came up.  
  
Harry wasn't so sure about dancing so fast.  
  
"Do you want to dance to this one too?" Cho asked him.  
  
"Uh...well, I-I don't know if-if I can go so fast." He replied rather weakly.  
  
"It's okay. I don't dance fast that great." She said.  
  
As they started to make their way off of the dance floor Harry asked her, "Um, you want a drink?"  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
They headed over to the refreshment to get two butterbeers. Then they sat down at an empty table and Harry struck up a conversation. When the song ended Ron and Anna appeared at the table and sat down.  
  
"You've been dancing?" Harry asked Ron skeptically.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said.  
  
Harry didn't really think Ron was much of a dancer but he pushed the thought aside. Ron and Anna started to engage in a deep conversation about snow.  
  
Harry had almost finished his butterbeer when Cho asked him, "Do you want to dance again?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said. Luckily it was another slow tune. Harry continued to be careful where he stepped and succeeded in not stepping on any feet. When the song was over they both stood there for an awkward moment looking at each other.  
  
"Want to go outside? I think Dumbledore might have set up that garden again." He asked her, very daringly.  
  
"Ok." She replied cheerfully.  
  
Harry and Cho walked out of the Great Hall into the quiet, almost empty entrance hall. The great oak doors were flung wide open and they stepped outside. There seemed to be some sort of force field around them, for where they were there was only a light snow but a few feet above them a blizzard was raging. And it was not cold and windy, but warm and pleasant. Harry and Cho strolled around for a while in silence there were a few other people out there that they passed every now and then, including Ron and Anna who were sitting on a bench together, on the path parallel to Harry and Cho's, talking. They didn't seem to notice them. Harry and Cho soon found an empty bench away from the others. They sat down and started to admire the fairy lights and the snow.  
  
Harry fingered the necklace case in his robe pocket. "Cho?"  
  
"Yeah?" She said.  
  
"Here." He shoved the case into her hand. "Happy Christmas."  
  
She opened the case and let out a gasp. "Oh!" She stared at it. "Harry," She couldn't seem to find the right words. "It's....it's b-beautiful."  
  
But what Harry saw her do next wasn't exactly what he had hoped for.  
  
A tear leaked down her cheek.  
  
"Cho? Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Harry, I-I have to go now. Good night." And with that she got up and hurried away from him as fast as she could go without breaking into a run.  
  
Harry was utterly stunned. What had he done wrong? He got up off the bench and turned to walk away. He had gone a few paces when he glanced to his side and did a double take. If his vision was correct, and he was sure it was for he was wearing his glasses, Ron had just kissed Anna, softly and quickly on the lips. Harry ducked behind the nearest bush so that they wouldn't know he had seen them. He really didn't want to but into their private lives, or over hear anything. So he crawled on his knees the rest of the way back into the castle, then made his way up to the dormitory. He really didn't feel like going back to the ball. 


End file.
